Rêves Entrecroisés
by Ellywn
Summary: Entre un rêve, une passion et un chant. Un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus et un brun aux yeux onyx. Un rêve commun, une passion commune, deux voix différentes... Deux êtres différents mais pourtant avec des rêves entrecroisés par une passion et un destin similaire. Des rêves, des hommes, tous sont entrecroisés par les mêmes chaines [ Sasunaru - UA -Violence - Lemon.]
1. Chapter 1

**TITRE : **_Rêves entrecroisés_

**AUTEURS :** _Ellywn_

**DESCRIPTION :** _Sasuke est un jeune garçon riche qui veut devenir chanteur, un jour Suigetsu l'amène de force au centre commercial de Tokyo, ou une attaque terroriste va lui faire rencontrer Naruto, un garçon qui ressemble a celui de ses rêves._

**MONDE : **_UA_

**THEMES :**_Romance, Comique, tragique, Tranche de vie, yaoi, yuri, hétéro, Sasunaru._

**DISCLAIMER : **_Malgré une rencontre forte sympathique. Kishimoto a refusé de me donner ses personnages. Mais, de toute façon je les lui laisse, je ne fais que les lui emprunter gentiment ! _

_**Béta lectrice :**__ Sayoko (Je sais plus si elle a tout corrigée tient ! XD )_

_**Rating :**__ M pour violence et sûrement lemon plus tard._

_**Couples :**__ Sasunaru - ? - ? - etc... _

_Sasunaru reste le principal._

_Et me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic'. Qui je l'espère vous plaira, normalement le rythme sera un chapitre toute les deux semaines, sauf si je la termine vu que j'ai quelques chapitres d'avances !_

_De base, je voulais publier quand j'aurais finis, mais sinon je reporte souvent les choses étant quelqu'un de flemmarde ! J'ai donc décidée de commencer à publier des maintenant. C'est bien un Sasunaru et pas le contraire. Les chapitres sont un peu aléatoire, mais pour l'instant plutôt longs (je pense aux deux premiers). J'ai pas mal hésité sur le titre, mais au final celui ci me parait tellement évidant!Oulala je blablate beaucoup !_

_Je suis désolée s'il reste des fautes ! D : _

_Sur ce je vous laisse !:3_

_Bonne lecture_

_~...~...~_

_**Rêve étrange.**_

_**Et jeune homme blond.**_

Du troisième étage d'un bâtiment résidentiel, au cœur même de Tokyo, un jeune homme regardait silencieusement par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Celle-ci avait des murs d'un gris cendré contrastant parfaitement avec le plancher d'un bois aussi blanc que la neige encore pure. La pièce de nuit se situait au fond du couloir du grand appartement de luxe où il vivait avec son frère aîné et sa mère. Quant à son père, il était décédé depuis maintenant cinq ans suite à un malheureux accident dans son entreprise. Accident dont le fils cadet de la richissime famille se souvenait très bien. Souvenir qu'il garda bien en mémoire puisque c'était bien la première fois que son père avait fait quelque chose pour lui. Et cette chose fut de le sauver des flammes ravageant à pleines dents l'immeuble. C'était la seule et unique fois où son géniteur fit réellement un quelconque effort pour lui. Mais cela lui coûta la vie.

Le garçon posa alors son regard onyx sur son bureau, de style moderne et de couleur noire. Un instant, il resta là à fixer un point invisible. Finalement, il se décida à finir ses exercices de mathématiques tranquillement. Après tout, c'était un jeu d'enfant pour lui. Le jeune homme n'était pas idiot, bien au contraire. Il avait seulement dix-sept ans et celui-ci était déjà un parfait petit génie. En plus de ça, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il était extrêmement beau.

Il était plutôt grand. Pas trop non plus. Un mètre soixante-dix-neuf très exactement. Ce grand garçon avait une peau opaline telle une porcelaine naturelle. Ses cheveux, quant à eux, contrastaient énormément avec sa peau au teint cadavérique. Ils étaient d'une magnifique couleur ébène. Pourtant, si on y regardait de plus près, que ce soit par la lumière du jour ou celle des ampoules électriques, on pouvait apercevoir de légères teintes bleutées. Il en allait de même pour ses yeux onyx, au point où on ne distinguait même plus la pupille du garçon. Son visage était extrêmement fin et d'une beauté irréelle, et toute fois avait cinq piercings sur l'oreille gauche. Même la déesse Aphrodite devait pâlir de jalousie. Toutefois, on ne pouvait lire aucun sentiment sur son si joli visage.

Puisque ce garçon était un Uchiha, une des familles les plus riches du Japon, si ce n'était pas déjà elle. Et les grandes aptitudes Uchihadesque étaient la fierté, mais surtout leur sang-froid tout comme leur contrôle d'eux-mêmes. Aussi, ce jeune Uchiha n'aimait pas sourire. Il trouvait ça absurde et ennuyeux de sourire à tout va. Pourquoi donc sourire ? Voilà ce que se disait le jeune Uchiha. À sa naissance, ses parents affublèrent leur fils cadet du nom de Sasuke. Son nom complet, Uchiha Sasuke. Le deuxième génie de la famille avec son grand frère, Itachi. Sasuke voulait devenir aussi fort que lui quand il était plus jeune. Aujourd'hui, il s'en fichait un peu.

Ayant, enfin, terminé ses exercices de mathématiques, il ferma son livre, rapidement suivit du cahier, de couleur anthracite. Il les rangea tout aussi rapidement dans son sac du lendemain. Ne sachant plus réellement quoi faire, Sasuke attrapa son ordinateur portable, un modèle récent évidemment, qui était d'une belle tonalité bleue nuit. Le jeune homme tenait à dire qu'il n'était pas noir, mais juste d'un bleu extrêmement foncé. Il avait donc dit "bleu nuit."

Ses perles onyx s'engouffrèrent alors sur l'écran lumineux de ce magnifique ordinateur portable, recherchant le site de son lycée. Pour vérifier le menu de la cafétéria qu'il y aurait demain, et si par grande chance un des professeurs très ennuyeux seraient absents. Malheureusement pour lui, ce ne fut pas le cas. Ils seraient tous là. Ne pouvaient-ils pas tomber malade une fois dans leur vie ?

Ouais, ça serait trop beau pour être vrai.

Ses yeux se fermèrent tranquillement comme pour réfléchir ou chercher une consolation sur le fait que ses professeurs ne seraient pas absents. Il pensa gentiment qu'ils n'étaient pas si horribles que cela, surtout qu'ils ne pouvaient faire rien contre lui. Tout simplement, il était un Uchiha. Et grâce à sa grande fortune, les professeurs n'osaient rien lui dire de peur de se faire licencier du lycée. Le seul qui avait fait quelque chose, était le professeur Orochimaru. Il n'avait pas tenu longtemps suite à cela. Il fut renvoyé dans les dix secondes qui suivirent son affront. Il fallait dire que ce pervers pédophile à gueule de serpent ne risquait pas de manquer à beaucoup de monde, si ce n'est personne.

Sasuke releva son bras pour regarder l'heure sur sa montre hors de prix, d'une belle couleur corbeau. Dix-neuf heures cinquante-cinq. Plus que cinq minutes avant que sa mère ne l'appelle pour passer à table. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Quand il eut l'inspiration d'une chanson.

La nuit passée, Sasuke avait fait un rêve des plus étranges. Même s'il ne put observer les traits de la personne l'accompagnant dans son rêve, il savait au moins que c'était un garçon. Un garçon blond. C'était tout ce qu'il avait vu. Cependant, cette personne était belle. Vraiment trop belle. Enfin, pensant que c'était un jeune homme, on dirait plus, vraiment trop beau.

Il attrapa alors un stylo dans sa trousse et une feuille traînant dans un des tiroirs de son bureau. De son stylo, il se grattouilla le dessous du menton, geste qui l'aider fortement à réfléchir. Que ce soit pour écrire ou trouver une solution à un problème imposé par la vie. Car celle-ci était bien cruelle. Malgré cela, il adorait chanter. Car pour lui, la chanson permettait de donner ses sentiments aux autres sans qu'ils ne le comprennent vraiment. Puis un cri un peu aigu retentit dans le silence de l'appartement luxurieux de la famille.

Un grand « Sasuke » fit comprendre à l'adolescent qu'il devait venir manger. Il laissa tout en plan sur son bureau, prenant tout de même la peine de ranger son stylo, puis sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre sa mère.

Elle était aussi très belle. Ses longs cheveux de jais tombaient gracieusement dans son dos fin. Son visage était un peu plus bronzé que son fils cadet, mais restait toujours très pâle. Ses yeux aussi étaient noirs. On pourrait dire que son fils tenait toute sa beauté de sa mère, mais son air froid de son défunt père. Son frère, quant à lui, mangeait chez un de ses amis, Sasori Akasuna, un garçon roux. Très beau lui aussi. Malheureusement pour les filles, ce gars-là, était gay. Totalement gay. Peut-être était-il traumatisé par ces folles furieuses nommées, ou non, ''filles.''

Sasuke regarda la table où un plat très soigné y était posé. Il alla donc s'asseoir en compagnie de sa mère, qu'il aimait énormément. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement avant de gentiment lui proposer une assiette bien remplie de son plat à peine terminé. Sa mère était un véritable cordon bleu. Vraiment elle était extrêmement douée. La mère du garçon lui posait beaucoup de questions sur ses cours, comment il allait ou s'il avait des amis. Malheureusement pour elle, le garçon répondait très peu, voire jamais, et rarement dans un sens positif. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'ami à part Suigetsu et Sakura. Ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient enfants.

Le brun, après avoir fini de manger et remercier chaleureusement sa mère pour le repas, remonta dans sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se dirigea tranquillement vers son tendre lit, vraiment très doux, et sombrer sagement dans un sommeil lourd. Les yeux clos, le souffle calme et posé, dormant paisiblement, Sasuke rêvait encore de ''lui.'' Il voyait encore la même chose et entendait la même chose. «_ Sasuke, Sasuke... Sauve-moi Sasuke. Chante-moi une chanson... Nee, Sasu... _» Et là, le garçon blond de ses rêves tombait par terre, une tache rouge salissant le sol. Puis il regarda en l'air et vit des milliers de coups de feu. Ensuite, il attrapa le garçon blessé dans ses bras et l'enlaça gentiment, lui murmurant des mots doux et chaleureux. « _Je suis là... Ne pleure pas... Je suis là, tu n'es pas seul Na... _» Après plus rien. Jamais, il n'avait entendu la fin de son prénom. Pourtant, l'Uchiha voulait ardemment savoir. Son réveil sonna d'un bruit aigu le réveillant en sursaut de son rêve avec ce fameux blondinet. « _Na... _» Il ne connaissait personne dont le nom ou le prénom commençait par ''Na'', sinon il avait oublié cette personne. Ce qui l'irrita un peu, et tout le monde, même lui, savait qu'un Uchiha de mauvaise humeur pouvait tuer quelqu'un avec un simple regard.

Il regarda l'heure, sept heure neuf. Son sac était déjà préparé, sa tenue était posée sur sa chaise. Il se leva plutôt difficilement et attrapa son uniforme scolaire au passage vers la salle de bains. Il venait de finir de se préparer, de manger et de vérifier son sac lorsque l'on sonna à sa porte. Il prit son sac à dos sur une épaule et descendit les escaliers.

Lentement, il approcha sa main de la poignée de la belle porte blanche de la maison. Puis ouvrit pour trouver Suigetsu et Sakura, ses seuls amis qui eux aussi voulaient travailler dans ''l'artistique.'' Suigetsu adorait jouer de la guitare alors que la jeune fille voulait être compositrice. Elle avait déjà écrit quelque chanson, et elle avait du talent. Suigetsu était un garçon grand, mais moins que Sasuke. Il affirmait faire un mètre soixante-douze. Des cheveux d'un blanc aussi pur que la neige lui arrivant aux épaules. Ses yeux avaient, quant à eux, une belle couleur améthyste. Concernant la jeune demoiselle, elle devait faire dans les un mètre cinquante-neuf environs. Elle avait des cheveux d'un magnifique rose rappelant les fleurs des cerisiers japonais. Ses yeux étaient d'une émeraude rare. Et comme le disait sa meilleure amie et rivale, Ino Yamanaka, elle avait un grand front.

L'Haruno avança alors vers Sasuke, le sourire aux lèvres, et lui tendit une feuille de papier. Celui-ci l'attrapa et commença à lire. C'était une nouvelle chanson qu'elle venait de finir. Sans vraiment comprendre, Sasuke fut heureux d'être un des premiers à lire la chanson. Il se mit à sourire. Un tout petit sourire, mais sincère. Un sourire comme on en voyait rarement sur le visage de l'Uchiha. Le brun était quelqu'un de particulier qu'il fallait connaître parfaitement pour comprendre. Il commença alors sa lecture de la chanson de sa meilleure amie.

_«Infection» par Chihiro Onitsuka_

...

**_**'Nantoka umaku kotaenakucha'**_**_  
><em>__"D'une manière ou d'une autre, je devrai répondre"___  
><em>**_**Soshite kono shita ni zassou ga fuete yuku**_**_  
><em>__Et ma langue s'épaissit de mauvaises herbes___  
><em>**_**Kodou wo yokogiru kage ga**_**_  
><em>__Une ombre passe une fois de plus à travers un battement de coeur___  
><em>**_**Mata dareka no kamen wo hagitotte shimau**_**_  
><em>__Et enlève son masque__

**_**In the night**_**_  
><em>__Dans la nuit___  
><em>**_**I sit down as if I'm dead**_**_  
><em>__Je m'assois comme si je suis morte__

**_**[Chorus]**_**

**...**

Rien que le premier couplet était magnifique pensa alors le ténébreux continuant peu à peu sa lecture. Son amie avait un réel talent pour l'écriture les mots, il pensa alors qu'il voulait toujours écrire une chanson sur le beau blondinet de ses rêves. Il reprit alors sa belle lecture.

..._  
><em>**_**Bakuha shite tobichitta**_**_  
><em>__Une explosion a déchiré___  
><em>**_**Kokoro no hahen ga**_**_  
><em>__Les morceaux fracassés de mon coeur___  
><em>**_**Sokorajuu de**_**_  
><em>__Et même si tout ce que je vois maintenant,___  
><em>**_**Kirakira hikatte iru kedo**_**_  
><em>__Ce sont des lumières scintillantes autour de moi___  
><em>**_**Itsu no ma ni watashi wa**_**_  
><em>__Quand, je me le demande,___  
><em>**_**Konna ni yowaku natta no darou**_**_  
><em>__Suis-je devenue aussi faible ?__

_…_

_C'était presque drôle, de voir comment la chanson lui serrait le cœur, elle le rendait mélancolique sans vraiment comprendre la cause de cette soudaine tristesse. Elle savait faire passer les sentiments dans son texte alors que lui, il n'y arrivait pas. «___ Je suis peut-être nul en fait... ___» Puis, il se frappa de mot débile comme « ___je suis vraiment con de penser à ça. J'y arriverais, je ne suis pas un Uchiha pour rien ! ___»_

_..._

**_**Ashi ga sukunde shimau koto mo**_**_  
><em>__Mes jambes sont entravées___  
><em>**_**Ki ni naranai furi wo shite iru no**_**_  
><em>__Prétendant ne pas remarquer, je continue___  
><em>**_**Watashi no oroka na yamai wa**_**_  
><em>__Cette maladie idiote qu'est la mienne___  
><em>**_**Dandan hidoku natte iku bakari**_**_  
><em>__Semble seulement aller de mal en pis__

**_**In the night**_**_  
><em>__Dans la nuit___  
><em>**_**I realize this infection**_**_  
><em>__Je prends conscience de cette infection__

**_**[Chorus]**_**

**…**

Il leva rapidement les yeux sur ses deux amis, leur montrant à quel point cette chanson le touchait sentimentalement parlant. Il lisait rarement des textes de cette qualité, Sakura avait du en baver.

...

**_**Arayuru chiisa na netsu ni**_**_  
><em>__La peur prend de plus en plus d'ampleur___  
><em>**_**Obiehajimete iru watashi ni**_**_  
><em>__A chaque petite passion qui arrive___  
><em>**_**Kachime nado nai no ni**_**_  
><em>__Même si je n'ai qu'une infime chance___  
><em>**_**Me wo samasanakucha**_**_  
><em>__Je dois pourtant me réveiller__

**_**[Chorus]**_**_  
><em>

**_**Bakuha shite tobichitta**_**_  
><em>__Une explosion a déchiré___  
><em>**_**Kokoro no hahen ga**_**_  
><em>__Les morceaux fracassés de mon coeur___  
><em>**_**Hahen ga hahen ga sokorajuu de**_**_  
><em>__Morceaux... morceaux... tout autour de moi___  
><em>**_**Itsu no ma ni watashi wa**_**_  
><em>__Quand, je me le demande,___  
><em>**_**Konna ni**_**_  
><em>__Suis-je devenue___  
><em>**_**Yowaku natta no darou**_**_  
><em>__Aussi faible ?__

...

Il ne pouvait le nier. Elle avait écrit une splendide chanson. Vraiment magnifique. Il releva la tête et lui rendit son travail. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que le brun ne lui dise. « _**C'est vraiment très beau Sakura **_» Il était très rare d'avoir un compliment de la part du garçon aux cheveux ébène pourtant la fille avait réussit, elle ne le savait pas, mais il en aurait presque pleuré. Elle le remercia chaleureusement, l'enlaçant rapidement, elle savait que Sasuke n'aimait pas ça, mais le taquiner était amusant. Il grogna de mécontentement et la repoussa gentiment et détourna le regard dans le ciel devenu azur, ensuite, ils se dirigèrent vers leur lycée.

Suigetsu demanda aux deux autres s'il voulait venir au fête foraine au centre-ville cette après-midi. La rose refusa gentiment, elle avait cours de box aujourd'hui alors que Sasuke accepta froidement l'invitation de son ami requin. Car notre cher brun, n'aimait pas vraiment sortir, encore moins dans en endroit où la foule et omniprésente. Le requin le dévisagea un moment avant que le brun ne lui demande dans qu'elle centre, ils allaient.

-Celui en face de la gare de Shibuya, Il faudra aussi que j'achète un cadeau pour Karin. Ricana le requin à la tronche du brun.

-Hn, tu es vraiment amoureux mon pauvre con.

-Le con, il t'emmerde le beau gosse sans cœur !

-Merci, ça me remplit de joie. Ton amour, pour ma beauté me touche.

Le blanc pesta face à Sasuke, son amour pour sa beauté, très drôle pensa le requin un poil sur les nerfs. Vraiment qu'un poil hein. Ils arrivèrent bien rapidement au lycée, un lycée de renommer international de musique et d'art. Apprendre a manipuler les mots, à les marier et ensuite les mettre sur une musique composer par soit même ou un compositeur. Le lycée était divisé en plusieurs sections, les deux principales étant l'art et la musique. Dans la section musique, on y trouvait des compositeurs, des chanteurs, des musiciens, des danseurs et certaines personnes étaient, par exemple, chanteur-compositeur. Dans la section artistique, on y trouvait des dessinateurs, écrivains, sculpteurs et comme pour la musique, il y en avait qui dessiner et écrivait chacun son talent et ses envies.

Suigetsu était évidemment dans la section musique en tant que musicien alors que la rose était du côté des compositeurs. Sasuke quant à lui jouer de la guitare, chanter et composer. Les travaux ne groupent n'était pas réellement son point fort. La fameuse Karin, elle était dans l'artistique dans la sculpture. Les autres membres du groupe étaient Deidara, lui aussi dans la sculpture, Sasori, dans le secteur des marionnettistes, Kiba, dans les musiciens, Neji et Hinata dans l'écriture, Sai au secteur des dessinateurs. Ils étaient tous doués dans leurs matières respectives. Ces gens-là, c'était surtout les amis de Sakura, Suigetsu ne penser qu'à Karin et Sasuke lui s'en ficher totalement.

À tout dire il rester souvent un peu à l'écart des autres, malgré le fait que beaucoup, mais vraiment beaucoup, de filles lui tournaient autour pour sortir avec lui. Elles avaient même crée un fan-club à son image. Le ''Sasuke Uchiha Fan club'', c'est fille la bavaient devant son image avec des étoiles dans les yeux, ou plutôt des cœurs, en le suivant partout où elles pouvaient.

Des vrais pots de colle... En plus, elles n'avaient rien d'attirant ni d'attachant. Elles ressemblaient juste à des gros pots de peinture sur pieds rien de plus.

Les journées au lycée, pour Sasuke, étaient toutes similaires, ennuyantes, énervantes, bruyantes. Les professeurs étaient, vulgairement parlant, chiants.

Alors que les cours allaient bientôt commençaient, le petit groupe se sépara en deux. Sakura et Sasuke partirent ensembles pour un cours des plus ennuyeux de l'univers avec le professeur le plus en retard de l'inter-galaxie. Le cours de mathématiques avec Monsieur Kakashi Hatake. Cela faisait déjà une vingtaine de minutes qu'ils attendaient que leur professeur arrive mais toujours rien, de toute façon il mettait toujours des heures a venir enfin plutôt des très longues minutes...

Le brun soupira longuement en regardant par la fenêtre alors que la journée continuer, que tout continuer, rien ne changeait et tout rester fixait sur des lignes comme celle d'un cahier. Pourtant il exister deux trois petites choses qui changer mais rarement.

A la pause du déjeuner, Sakura, Sasuke et Suigetsu retrouvèrent certain de leurs « amis » pour manger ensemble au self du lycée. Il y avait Kiba, Neji, Ino, Hinata et Karin, que Suigetsu remarque directement bien sur lui sautant presque au cou. Presque, car un homme ne saute pas au cou des femmes ce sont les femmes qui se jette a leurs cous, c'était typiquement une des phrases du blanc. La pause d'une bonne trentaine de minutes, pour leurs pauses déjeuner, venait d'être terminer par la sonnerie de reprise des cours. Kiba et Neji partirent rejoindre leurs clubs pendant que le requin accompagner sa chère et tendre rousse, jusqu'au club de cette dernière. Quant à Sasuke il retourna dans la salle de cours et attrapa un de ses stylos avant de redescendre dans la cours et s'assit sous l'ombre d'un magnifique cerisier puis essayer d'écrire une chanson.

**« Bath Room' » par the GazettE**

**. . .**

_**Namurenai no wa naze ? Shizukesa ni yoishireteta **_

_Pourquoi je n'arrive pas a dormir ? J'ai été intoxiqué par le silence_

_**Shimetta heya de hitori mata kuchizusameba munashiku **_

_Je suis encore seul dans cette pièce humide_

_**Nemurenai no wa naze ? Anata ga mietakara **_

_Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à dormir ? C'est parce que je t'ai vu _

_**Shiten wa nureta yuka atama wo kashigete nemutteru **_

_Je vois le sol humide, je frappe ma tête pour être capable de dormir_

_**. . .**_

Les paroles arrivèrent simplement dans sa tête alors qu'il pensait un petit blondinet de ses doux rêves. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement oublier ce rêve ? Pourquoi avait-il une drôle d'impression avec ce rêve en particulier ?

**. . .**

_**Shiritaku mo nai you na genjitsu ni tada kanjou de**_

_C'est comme si il n'y avait pas besoin de comprendre ça, dans la réalité je suis juste insensible**  
>Koe mo desazu zutto matataki sura wasurete anata ni mitoreteta <strong>_

_Ma voix s'évade quelques fois, j'oublie même de cligner des yeux, si fasciné étais-je par ta faute_

_**. . .**_

Le brun regarda le ciel un instant, il adorait regarder le ciel, il aimait ses teintes azurs, il affectionnait ses tâches blanches nommer nuages, il trouvait le ciel magnifique sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, mais il s'en fichait bien.

_**. . . **_

_**Nemutteshimaitai mezame dake wo osorete**_

_Je voudrais dormir, parce que je suis effrayé quand je me réveille**  
>Subete wo wasuretai migatte na tawagoto ne<strong>_

_Je veux tout oublier. Ce n'est qu'une connerie égoïste n'est-ce pas ? **  
>Anata no namae wo yobu kanmoku shijima ni ki ga fureru<strong>_

_Je t'appelle, je le note silencieusement_

_**Yaseta kata wo tsutsumi sakenda ka hoso sugita nukumori ni  
><strong>J'ai saisi ton épaule qui est devenue maigre et j'ai crié pour que tu te réchauffes_

_**. . .  
><strong>_

Qu'elle heure était-il ? Se demanda le brun à la peau de porcelaine. Il fixa l'horloge du lycée pour remarquer qu'il écrit depuis presque une heure.

_**. . .**_

_**Shiritaku mo nai you na genjitsu ni fukaku kokoro obore**_

_Je voudrais dormir, parce que je suis effrayé quand je me réveille__**  
><strong>__**Kuchibiru wo kami koaeta namida sae imi ga nai to shitta**__**  
><strong>__Je veux tout oublier. Ce n'est qu'une connerie égoïste n'est-ce pas ? _

_**. . .  
><strong>__**Tachitsukusu boku no haigo no koe**_

_Je t'appelle, je le note silencieusement__**  
><strong>__**Hakidasu wake nado doudemo yokatta**_

_C'est comme si il n'y avait pas besoin de comprendre ça, dans la réalité mon cœur se noie profondément__**  
><strong>__**Tada me no mae no anata ga totemo sabishi sou na kao de**_

_Je serre mes lèvres pour résister aux larmes. Il n'y a pas besoin de comprendre__**  
><strong>__**Nani hitotsu dekinakatta jibun wo shinu hodo nikunda**__**Namae wo kureta yuiitsu no anata e kono mama soba ni ite kurenai ka**__**  
><strong>__**Sou boku ni totte de saisho de saigo no yasashiki "mama"**__**Shiroi kabe ni sotto makka na enogu de anata wo fuchidotta**__**  
><strong>__**Mada atatakai hoho wo suri nosete shizuka ni waratte miseyou**__**  
><strong>__**Ootsubu no namida ga anata to kasanatte hitotsu ni nareta ki ga shita**__**  
><strong>__**Mabuta wo toji nukumori ga kieru koro boku wa anata no soba de**_

_Je ne fais plus rien, mon dos, ma voix... __**  
><strong>__Les raisons pour vomir et ainsi de suite étaient nombreuses__**  
><strong>__Seulement, à mes yeux tu es très seule avec ta tête ainsi posée__**  
><strong>__Tu étais bonne à une chose, te tuer autant que tu te haïssais_

_Jusqu'à l'unique toi qui m'a donné mon nom, ne devrais-je pas être à tes cotés dans cette situation ? __**  
><strong>__Donc, me concernant, tu étais douce du début à la fin, mère_

_Doucement sur le mur blanc, tu as ajouté des gerbes de couleur rouge__**  
><strong>__Je me suis rapproché de ta joue toujours chaude. Tu as l'air de sourire sereinement__**  
><strong>__De longues coulées de larmes ont séché sur tes joues, je note que je suis seul désormais__**  
><strong>__Tes paupières sont fermées, ta chaleur a disparue. _

_Je suis à tes côtés. __**  
><strong>_

_**. . .**_

Sasuke regarda son texte fraîchement écrit. Les paroles de cette chanson lui était venu simplement, et seulement à l'image du blondinet de ses rêves. Le brun ne comprenait pas réellement cet intérêt soudain pour un garçon qui, peut-être, n'existait même pas. Après tout, qui pouvait lui dire s'il existait ? Un blondinet dont le nom ou le prénom commençait par ''Na'' il devait en avoir, mais où ? Et combien ?

L'après-midi continuer tranquillement, chacun étant dans leurs clubs ou simplement en cours, à révisés, dormirent, ou jouer avec leurs portables. Sakura avait suivit son meilleur ami sous l'arbre après l'avoir aperçut plus loin. Elle regarda le brun avant de le saluer et de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le ténébreux lui tendit sans un seul mot son cahier pour lui faire lire son « poème ». Ce qu'elle fit rapidement, les yeux de la jeune fille se fermèrent pour ce rouvrir presque directement.

-Sasuke... c'est vachement beau ! Dit... tu parles à quelqu'un dedans non ? Ou je me trompe ?

-Oui, mais je sais même pas si cette « personne » existe.

-Comment ça ? Tu ne sais même pas si elle existe ? Tu ne la connaît pas ?

-Hn, j'ai rêvé d'un garçon, cette nuit, il est blond et son nom ou son prénom commence par ''Na''.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses regarda son meilleur ami avec un petit sourire narquois. Il faut dire, qu'elle pensa, que son meilleur ami devait trouver ce garçon, il devait exister sinon pourquoi rêverait-il de lui ? Elle ne s'attarda pas, vraiment, sur le sujet. Ne voulant en aucun cas énervé le brun, qui était d'un naturel plutôt irritable. La demoiselle, ne sachant pas réellement quoi dire, demanda débilement si son ami aller bien, il lui répondit par un simple hochement de tête affirmatif. De toute façon avec lui, c'était une mission de faire une discussion ''construite'' et ''remplit de mots divers''.

L'Uchiha n'était pas spécialement bavard, on pourrait le croire associable, enfin il l'était peut-être. L'Haruno, le connaissait depuis qu'il était tout petit, et son caractère c'était énormément refroidis avec le temps. Avant, le drame avec son père, le brun était un petit garçon joyeux et souriant. Si l'Haruno le disait à une personne de leurs lycée, ils se moqueraient sûrement de l'affirmation de la jeune demoiselle. Elle ricana un peu à cette pensée, un brin nostalgique.

Ce qui attira l'attention de l'ébène sur elle. Brun qui ne comprenait pas ce soudain éclat de rire chez sa meilleure amie. Meilleure amie qui se calma après une bonne dizaine de minutes à rire bêtement. La jeune fille, enfin disposait a répondre au brun, lui dit.

-Je pensais au passé mon cher Sasuke-kun ! Affirma la demoiselle un rictus amuser sur les lèvres.

Le garçon lui lança un regard noir, mais aussi questionneur. Ce qui amusa encore plus la rose. Qui lui sourit espièglement, avec malgré tout de la moquerie en fond. Le brun se souvenait bien de l'époque où, la rose était folle amoureuse de lui. Ce qui la rendait invivable. Il ne pouvait clairement pas la supporter. Mais petit à petit elle s'est gentiment calmée, et au final, ils sont devenus amis. Miraculeusement. La fille ne l'aimait plus, mais le considéré maintenant comme son petit-frère, étant à peine plus âgée. Elle se montrait aussi très protectrice envers ses amis, surtout Suigetsu et Sasuke. Malgré sa grande rivalité avec le blanc bien sur.

Il était maintenant tout près de dix-huit heures, la fin des cours allait bientôt être annoncer. Ce que quatre-vingt-dix pour cents des élèves attendaient avec grande impatience, sauf ceux qui dormaient encore en cours bien évidemment.

Suigetsu raccompagna sa chère et tendre rousse jusqu'au grand portail a l'entré de l'établissement scolaire, où Sasuke attendait déjà le dos contre le mur.

-Tu es en retard le romantique. Se moqua le ténébreux, avec un rictus mauvais.

-Oui, je sais. Je voulais te faire chier mon sans cœur d'amour.

-Ta gueule, tu as un humour de merde.

Le requin éclata de rire à la tendre phrase du brun, tendre dans le sens figuré bien évidemment. Le brun, ne risquait pas de devenir tendre avec qui que ce soit. Sauf si bien sur, Sakura et lui même trouvait l'âme sœur du ténébreux. En priant bien sur pour ne pas trouver un associable, pire que l 'actuel du moins. Ils partirent donc, tout les deux, vers la fête foraine où le requin voulait aller.

Saleté de Suigetsu à la con pensa le brun un instant en voyant le monde devant le parc de la fête. Il n'aimait pas la foule. Il la détesté, tout ses gens lui donnait la désagréable envie de vomir son dernier repas sur place, ce qu'il ne fit pas bien sur.

Le petit groupe, ou plutôt duo, s'avança dans la masse de gens. Faisant ressemblait le parc d'attraction à une immense fourmilière. Comparaison pas très agréable pour le brun, qui n'aimait pas non plus être faible face à une quelconque comparaison, phrase, affirmation ou même action. Il préférait être meilleur que les autres. Tout comme quand, tout petit, il voulait devenir plus fort que son frère aîné. Ce qu'il à, partiellement ou même totalement, abandonné depuis les années. Comprenant que chacun avaient sont propres rythmes. Soudain dans la masse de « fourmis » le brun aperçut une petite masse de cheveux blond. De suite, le brun pensa au garçon de ses rêves, il fît signe a son ami qu'il allait voir quelques autres manèges car celui du requin n'était guère utile, après tout attraper des peluches n'était pas son genre.

Le brun se retourna, et le blondinet avait disparut. Chiant, c'était chiant. Il se dirigea tout de même dans la même direction que la boule jaune qu'il avait vu, il n'y a même pas une minute. « _Putain, j'ai de la merde à la place de la chance ! Bordel !*_ ». Il continua sa route, passant à côté du vendeur de ramens. La touffe blonde ! Se gueula le brun dans sa propre tête alors qu'il allait s'approchait le lui une femme se plaça juste en face du ténébreux et lui tendit un papier.

-Venez au palais des glaces venez !

-Non, merci je suis occupé là. Répondit l'Uchiha d'un ton haineux, froid et remarquablement méprisant.

-Mais, Monsieur, vous verrez le palais des...

-SASUKE-KUN ! Hurla une voix reconnaissable entre mille.

-Ino, calme toi laisse le respirer un peu. Répliqua Sakura juste derrière la blonde, ce qui fit tourner Sasuke.

-Sakura ? Tu n'étais pas occuper ?

-Si, mais je devais y aller avec Ino. Tu faisais quoi ?

-Le blond ! Hurla presque le brun en se tournant. Il avait encore une fois disparut. C'est pas vrai... il y à une couille dans le pâté sérieux !

-Le... blond ?! Celui de ton rêve ? Demanda la rose, pas trop sur d'elle.

-Qu-quoi ? Sasuke-kun tu as rêvais de quelqu'un ?! Hurla a moitié la blondinette.

-Tais toi la blonde. Sinon oui, enfin je ne suis pas sur. Mais sa coupe m'interpelle je veux savoir.

-On va t'aider promis ! Ok ?

-Hn... Si vous ne vous faites pas remarquer a gueuler comme des folles ça me va. Il regarda Ino. Même si, j'ai peur de ce que cette folle peut faire. Affirma le garçon en reportant son attention sur sa meilleure amie.

-Je t'appelle si je le vois d'accord ? On va vers les montagnes russes. Tu as cas aller vers le palais avec les miroirs … tu sais .. bon voilà le palais des trucs !

-Ok.

Sakura remarqua que ce blond avait tout à coup une place importante dans le cœur, froid et distant, du brun. Comment un simple rêve pouvait-il déstabilisé autant le ténébreux ? Se posa comme question la demoiselle aux cheveux roses bonbons.

Le brun se mit alors à courir vers le palais. Son cœur frapper la cage qu'était son corps, pour son cœur affolé. Ce rêve prenait trop d'importance pour lui, c'était mauvais. Vraiment très mauvais. Pourquoi s'accrochait à un humain, un garçon en plus ! En fait, non... Il s'en fichait bien des autres, la, maintenant. La seule chose qui l'importait c'était se blondinet. Son portable se mit a vibrer dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il l'attrapa et remarqua, ou plutôt lu le nom de Sakura sur l'écran. Il décrocha alors aussi rapide qu'il le pu.

-Sakura, tu l'as vu ?

-Yes, il se dirige vers le palais où, toi même, tu vas.

-Super, merci j'y vais !

-ATTEND !, un blanc se posa dans l'appel puis elle lui dit, il est super canon, fait attention et calme tes pulsions sauvages Sasuke.

-Ta gueule. Toi aussi, tu te mets a l'humour merdique de l'autre débile ?

-Haha, oui sûrement ! Bonne chance.

Sur cette phrase la fille raccrocha, pratiquement au nez de l'Uchiha. Mais clairement, la, il s'en foutait grandement. Il arriva environ cinq petites minutes plus tard à l'entrer du palais où dedans il devrait le chercher parmi les centaines de miroirs qui seront la dedans. Il entra en vitesse dans l'attraction, entrant dans une immense pièce remplis de miroirs, au sol comme au plafond, ou même sur les côtés. Formant des couloirs ou des pièces. Même des meubles comme des chaises, des tables ou des canapés. Il passa même devant des toilettes et des baignoires. Pourtant, il n'avait toujours aucunes traces de son blondinet. Est-ce qu'au moins, c'était lui ? Le garçon de ses songes les plus secrètes ? Il ne le savait pas mais il voulait le vérifier, il voulait le savoir.

Soudain, un bruit sourd retentit vers le bâtiment, le brun cependant continua ses recherches. Il le trouverait quoi qu'il se passe ! Et la dans le miroir il vit un blond, toujours de dos, avec un grande femme aux longs cheveux roux à côté, sûrement sa mère. Juste en suivant deux autres hommes arrivèrent, un autre blond et un brun à queue de cheval. Sasuke les regarda, c'était une famille. Mais lui il voulait parler au blondinet et rien d'autre. Il s'avança vers le miroir, se retourna, encore en miroir. C'est pas possible ça ! « _Merde a la fin! _» pesta le brun tout au fond de soi. Il s'avança de nouveau vers le miroir, mais soudain il remarqua quelque chose. Quelque chose que ne devrait pas du tout être la. Trois hommes en noir, armés jusqu'aux dents n'étaient pas loin de la petite famille. Il fît volte face pour découvrir le blond, toujours dos à lui. Il passa un pied devant l'autre dans le but de marcher vers cet être qui faisait battre son cœur a toute heure. Mais, soudain, un nouveau bruit ce fit entendre, c'est la que le brun comprit. Des bombes, il regarda dans le miroir, les trois hommes avaient disparut. Et là, alors qu'il se retournait encore une fois vers le blond, une autre bombe explosa, détruisant les miroirs autours d'eux. Des morceaux de poutres métalliques s'effondrèrent alors. Dont une devant le brun. Son cœur s'arrêta dans sa poitrine, le blondinet ?! Allait-il bien ? Le brun tenta de se relevé mais en vain. Sa jambe gauche avait un énorme morceau de verre enfoncer, plutôt profondément. Sasuke attrapa le morceau dans sa jambe des deux mains l'arrachant de sa chairs. Faisant couler le sang sur le sol détruit et dangereux. Il coupa, ou même arracha, un morceau de manche. Pour panser sa douloureuse blessure. Il se releva, avec pas mal de difficulté, et s'avança vers l'immense poutre face a lui. Quand il commença a grimpé un gris retentit dans la salle.

-NOOOOOOON ! MAMAN, PAPA, IRUKA ! P-PAS VOUS !, hurla la voix en détresse.

L'Uchiha avait peur de comprendre ce cri. Cri lui rappelant que trop bien ce soir la. Où son père était mort, sous ses pauvres yeux. Il se racla la gorge, voulant lui dire qu'il arrivait, mais il ne le fit pas, pas tout de suite. Sasuke escalada la poutre, non sans mal, et aperçut enfin le blond. Blond qui pleurer face à une autre poutre, juste en face de lui. D'où, une énorme étendu rouge grossissait à vu d'œil. Le brun, comprit de suite et hurla de suite au blond.

-Je suis là ! Attend moi j'arrive !

Ce qui attira l'attention de blond, qui remarqua enfin, le beau brun descendre de la grande poutre. L'Uchiha arriva bien vite face au petit blond, lui aussi blesser. Le brun le prit de suite dans ses bras pour le réconforté. Même si, son visage, lui était toujours inconnu, il se recula d'un poil. Justement, pour le voir.

C'était un blond, d'environ un mètre soixante-quinze. Une chevelure aussi dorée que le soleil, à l'aube. Une peau halé, un peu musclait. Trois petites cicatrices sur chaque joues, lui donnant un côté un peu enfantin. Et des yeux, des yeux tout simplement sublimes. D'un magnifique bleu azur. Reflétant des centaines d'autres teintes bleutées. Des yeux ressemblant à l'étrange couleur du ciel, ou des océans. Des lèvres qui semblaient sucrées, un visage encore un peu juvénile. Lui donnant un air angélique, mais aussi rebelle avec un piercing à l'oreille droite. Un splendide renard à neufs queues. Sûrement une représentation de Kyuubi, le démon renard à neufs queues. D'où son nom. « Kyu » signifiant neuf, et « bi » signifiant queue. Le brun tourna la tête, pour tomber sur un vision d'horreur, le faisant frissonner de peur. Les trois autres personnes étaient sous la poutre, les tripes sortant de leurs peaux maintenant mutiler. Leurs chairs étaient déchirer de manière sauvage. Les os de ces personnes devaient être en morceau. Vu ce qu'il rester des corps. Sur leurs visages, il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique expression. L'horreur. Le sang tapissant le sol de sa couleur pourpre et donnant son odeur aux lieux. Le blond se lova contre le brun, le serrant dans ses bras pour pleurer. L'Uchiha passa sa main dans les cheveux d'ors du garçon pleurant dans ses bras.

-Je ne te laisserait pas seul. Je te le promet.

-V-vraiment ? Demanda alors le blond, qui levait son visage pour voir l'autre garçon. Tu vas rester avec moi ?

-Oui.

-Ton nom...

-Hein ? Le brun haussa un sourcil avant de comprendre. Uchiha Sasuke. Enchanté.

-Uzumaki Naruto. De même Sasuke.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Naruto, « _Na _» Alors, c'était bien lui. Le garçon de ses songes. Le blondinet de son rêve. Il en était sur, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Le blond, quant à lui, était toujours contre le brun. Ne voulant plus voir l'horrible spectacle à côté de lui. Le brun remarqua une blessure, dans le dos de l'Uzumaki. Il arracha l'autre manche et lui banda la blessure. Puis, après avoir était a peine soulagé, il vu pire. Bien pire. Le grand blond avait une jambe bloquée par une des grande poutre métallique. Juste bloquée ? Sûrement il n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre en tout cas. Pourtant l'Uchiha prit peur, en quelque sorte. Et approcha doucement sa main de la jambe du blondinet prisonnier.

-Je vais te sortir de la, fait moi confiance, Naruto.

-Oh... o-oui Uchiha...

Le brun râla intérieurement, pourquoi devait-il l'appeler ''Uchiha'' ? Pourquoi pas tout simplement Sasuke ? Oh, mince c'est lui qui devenait con. Il avait fait une ''erreur'' en l'appelant Naruto. Mais il s'en fichait, de toute façon, il ne voulait qu'un chose. Le sauver. Mais, comment allaient ils sortir de la vivant ? Surtout en cas de terroristes. Le danger était bien trop grand, surtout s'il a du mal à se déplacer... Et pour ses parents aussi. Même morts, cela reste les dépouilles de sa famille, et cela risque d'être dur pour lui de les abandonnés dans un lieu comme celui ci. Le brun posa son regard sur le blond un instant puis attrapa la poutre juste derrière le blond. Naruto le regardait faire, impuissant.

Soudain, il attrapa la poutre devant lui et tira, tira encore et encore pour sortir sa jambe de sous les décombres. C'était douloureux. Comme une lente torture. Une torture, capable de vous détruire en seulement quelques petites secondes. Pourquoi ? Car son cœur le faisait souffrir le martyr ! Ses parents, Iruka ils étaient morts ! Il ne les verrait plus jamais sourire, rire, pleurer ni même crier ! Plus jamais leurs yeux ne s'ouvrirait, et lui ? Lui il était pitoyablement coincé et n'aider pas. Mais sa jambe lui faisait mal, plutôt bon signe dans un sens. Elle était toujours ''connecter'' à son corps. Soudain, il ouvrit la bouche. De ses lèvres sortirent des paroles. Puis une chanson. Qui redonna du courage au brun paniqué.

**« Anata no Tame no Sekai » par Yuuki Mizusawa **

**...**

**Ude dake ja tarinai hirogatte yuku sora****  
><strong>**Chiisa na mune ippai suikomu kono kuuki**

_Le ciel est tellement vaste que les bras ne suffisent pas à l'envelopper.__  
><em>_Ma petite poitrine est remplie de cet air que je respire._

**Hieta teashi wo kusamura no naka nobashitara_  
><em>Atatamete yuku karada wo fuchidoru hizashi**

_Si je tends mes bras et jambes gelés dans l'herbe,  
>Ils se réchaufferont, mon corps sera enveloppé par les rayons du soleil. <em>

_**...**_

Sasuke le regarda, incertain. Ne comprenant pas vraiment sa manœuvre puis, à son tour, il se mis aussi à chanter. Suivant le blond dans cette chanson qu'il connaissait très bien lui aussi. Et il l'aimait beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup.

**...**

**Sora mo kaze mo daichi mo sekai wa itsu mo atatakai  
>Kokoro no koori wo tokasu utsukushisa wa dare no mono<br>Kono chi wo funderu anata no tame no sekai**

_Que ce soit le ciel, le vent ou la terre, ce monde est toujours chaud_**_  
><em>**_Et fait fondre la glace dans mon cœur. Sa beauté appartient à tous._**_  
><em>**_C'est sur cette terre que je piétine, c'est un monde fait pour toi._

**Senobi ja todokanai mahiru ni ukabu tsuki**  
><strong>Ryouude ni dakitai furitsumoru hanabira<strong>

_Sur la pointe des pieds, je ne peux atteindre la lune flottant en plein jour.**  
><strong>J'aimerais étreindre de mes bras les pétales de fleurs qui s'accumulent._

**Kokage no sumi de hitomi wo tojite kanjiru no  
>Odayaka na kaze yukkuri nagareru jikan <strong>

_Dans un coin de l'ombre de l'arbre, je ressens en fermant les yeux**  
><strong>Le doux vent, et le temps qui s'écoule doucement._

…

La voix de Sasuke collait parfaitement à celle de Naruto. Celle du brun était plus masculine, froide mais aussi tendre. Alors que celle du blond avait une petite consonance féminine plus aigus, mais toujours masculine. Bien plus chaleureuse que celle du ténébreux.

…

**Tsuki mo hana mo jikan mo sekai wa itsu mo yawarakai  
>Kokoro wo egao ni suru utsukushisa wa dare no mono<br>Ima wo ikite iru anata no tame no sekai  
><strong>

_Que ce soit la lune, les fleurs ou le temps, ce monde est toujours doux**  
><strong>Et réjouit mon coeur. Sa beauté appartient à tous.**  
><strong>Je vis l'instant présent dans ce monde fait pour toi._

**Dare ni de mo subete no hito no ue hedatenaku hikari michiru**

_Il se remplit de lumière, illuminant tout le monde, sans oublier personne._

**Sora mo kaze mo daichi mo sekai wa itsu mo atatakai**  
><strong>Kokoro wo egao ni suru utsukushisa wa dare no mono<strong>  
><strong>Kono chi wo funderu anata no tame no sekai<strong>

_Que ce soit le ciel, le vent ou la terre, ce monde est toujours chaud_**_  
><em>**_Et réjouit mon cœur. Sa beauté appartient à tous._**_  
><em>**_C'est sur cette terre que je piétine, c'est un monde fait pour toi._

**Ima wo ikite iru anata no tame no sekai**

_Je vis l'instant présent dans ce monde fait pour toi._

…

Naruto fixa le brun. Le regard lourd en émotion, le cœur battant à vive allure. Au point, même, d'exploser sous l'horrible pression de cette cage qui emprisonne inévitablement son cœur. Son corps devenait chaud, malgré la douleur. Il ne comprenait plus rien de ce qu'il ce passait. Il secoua soudainement la tête de façon a reprendre ses esprits et décida de dire, de cette piètre phrase.

-Tu... chantes bien Sas'ke...

Le brun sursauta et se retourna en vitesse vers le blondinet tourmenté. Le regardant droit dans les yeux. Un léger sourire vint alors se dessiner sur ce visage pourtant si inexpressif en tant normal. Et souleva la poutre. Naruto dégagea rapidement son pied et le brun reposa la grande barre en métal.

-Toi aussi.

Fut la seule réponse de l'iceberg. De toute façon, que devait il dire de plus ? Rien, il ne savait même pas quoi dire en fait. Quand bien même il aurait su, il ne l'aurait sûrement pas fait. Ce serait une perte de temps énorme et la... le temps était grandement compter. Ils devaient fuir loin d'ici et vite. De toute façon, ils devaient être soigner. Et cette pièce était beaucoup trop dangereuse. Il regarda les parents de Naruto un instant. Le sang les avaient peint de sa couleur pourpre. Tout comme les cheveux de la femme. Il se leva, non sans difficulté et regarda le blond face à lui. Puis posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de ce garçon blond.

Naruto tourna la tête vers le brun, comprenant qu'il ne les reverrait plus. De timide larmes perlaient ses magnifiques yeux océans alors, qu'il regardait à nouveau sa famille. Il les essuya en vitesse, ne voulant pas agacer son sauveur. En se retournant vers lui, il comprit. Qu'il avait le droit de rester encore un peu, juste un peu. De les voir encore un instant. Juste une dernière fois. Une toute dernière fois. Avant de les quitter à jamais.

Il ne voulait pas les laissaient la. Une larme coula alors le long de sa joue tannée. Puis une seconde suivit le mouvement de la première. Suivit de plusieurs autres gouttes salées. Jamais... Jamais il ne reverra le tendre sourire de sa mère. Plus jamais il ne jouera à la console pendant des heures avec son père ou avec Iruka. Plus jamais ils ne mangeront tous ensembles. Ses tendres et doux parents, ne verront plus leurs enfants s'épanouir et devenir grand. Jamais ils ne le verraient accomplir son rêve le plus cher. Son père, ne serra pas la pour le féliciter comme il en avait l'habitude. Il ne le gronderait plus pour ses petites bêtises ou ses mauvaises notes. Sa mère ne râlera plus car il mange trop. Et Iruka ne l'aidera plus pour réviser.

Pourquoi tout ça devait lui arrivait ? Qu'avaient-ils fait pour qu'un tel malheur ne leurs arrivent ? Pourquoi devait-il perdre ses personnes sans qui, il ne serrait jamais venu au monde ?! Pourquoi donc ?! Pourquoi ceci ? Pourquoi les gens mauvais eux, ne meurt pas ?! Pourquoi, devait il être seul maintenant. Le brun le regardait, le comprenait. Un peu...

-Car... ce sont toujours les meilleurs qui partent a premier. Car, la vie n'est que souffrance malgré de petits moments de bonheur. Car, la vie est dur a conserver. Car le malheur est partout. Répondit il sèchement à la question muette du blondinet.

-Mais... j'ai besoin d'eux... ils peuvent pas me laisser seul ! Ils... n'ont pas le droit. J'ai... je.. j'ai besoin d'eux merde...

-Tu n'es pas seul Naruto. Il se pencha vers le blondinet en pleure et le serra dans ses bras, collant son torse au dos de l'orphelin. Je suis là.

Le blond sourit alors une courte seconde et regarda encore ceux qu'il aimait tant. Puis, avec l'aide de l'Uchiha se releva. En un bref « adieu » simplement murmurait. Il se retourna et regarda le ténébreux dans les yeux. L'autre fit de même et lui chopa l'avant bras pour fuir, fuir loin d'ici. Loin de cette souffrance. De cette mort. Le brun n'aimait pas ça. Cette atmosphère lugubre lui rappelait douloureusement cette nuit la. Cette nuit qui aurait du être sa dernière nuit. Mais il avait était sauvé, par Fugaku Uchiha. Un homme strict, sans réel sentiments pour ceux qui l'entoure à par peut-être le dégoût. Oui le dégoût, tout avait l'air de le répugnait, pourtant il l'avait sauver. Lui son deuxième fils à qui, il ne faisait même pas attention.

Le brun remarqua de la lumière au loin, et remarqua par la même occasion que les coups de feu avait cessé. Il était en quelque sorte grandement soulager de cette médiocre constatation. Il se retourna encore une fois vers le blond pour vérifier son état. Tout comme lui devait avoir. Il avait d'affreuse cernes bordant lamentablement ses yeux saphirs. Du sang collant à sa peau et à ses jolis cheveux blond. Il devait être fatiguer, après tout ce qui venait de ce passer. Soudain de lointaine voix caressèrent leurs oreilles alors que des policiers et des infirmières arrivaient en hâte dans le bâtiment saccagé. L'une d'entre elle les remarqua et appela du monde pour venir les aider alors qu'ils tombaient de fatigue. C'était une grande brune, aux yeux rouge comme le sang. Une très belle femme sans mentir.

Les médecins accoururent autours des deux jeunes. Et Naruto, leurs demanda de retrouvaient le corps de sa famille. Bien sur, ils acceptèrent et certains partirent immédiatement à la recherche des dépouilles de la famille Uzumaki. L'Uchiha se souvint alors de son rêve et ferma tranquillement les yeux à cette penser. C'est vrai que tout ce qui venait d'arriver le lui rappelait énormément. Il sourit alors tendrement en se disant qu'il avait tout de même bien fait de le suivre. Il espérait alors d'un seul coup que Suigetsu et Sakura aille bien... Il l'espérait.

Demain, il demandera a sa mère, si les Uchiha peuvent avoir un nouveau fils. Sa mère allait sûrement sauter de fois, et Itachi … risquer de se fendre la poire pendant des heures à une demande pareil. Mais il l'avait promis à Naruto, jamais il ne l'abandonnerait. Jamais il ne le laisserait seul. Jamais.

_~...~...~_

_Prochain chapitre dans deux semaines._

_**Anecdote nul de fin de chapitre : **__Saviez vous que 99% des plus grands yaoistes sont morts noyaient dans leurs baves ?_

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, il est un peu bizarre et c'est vrai que Naruto va réagir bizarrement après, mais je prend ça avec ma vision des choses et le caractère de Naruto. :3

_Review ?_


	2. Chapter 2

**TITRE : **_Rêves entrecroisés_

**AUTEURS :** _Ellywn_

**MONDE : **_UA_

**THEMES :**___Romance, Comique, tragique, Tranche de vie, yaoi, yuri, hétéro, Sasunaru._

**DISCLAIMER : **_Malgré une rencontre forte sympathique. Kishimoto a refusé de me donner ses personnages. Mais, de toute façon je les lui laisse, je ne fais que les lui emprunter gentiment ! _

_**RATING:**__ M pour violence et sûrement lemon plus tard._

_**Couples :**__ Sasunaru - ? - ? - etc... _

_Sasunaru reste le principal._

_Coucou ! Donc me revoilà avec le chapitre deux de « Rêves entrecroisés ». J'ai revue le début du chapitre -vu que la flemme à reprit rapidement le dessus sur mon envie de correction- je sais, je suis pas en retard c'est déjà ça non ?:3_

_Ensuite, on reste pour l'instant sur 2 semaines pour les chapitres. _

_Comme vous le voyez aussi -normalement- il y a une nouvelle fic un peu -beaucoup- particulière « les aventures de Maître Yoda » qui est un CrossOver sur PLUSIEURS mangas ! ^^_

_Bon, je vous laisse, je parle vraiment trop moi ! w_

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_**.**_**Elikia : **_Je sais que je t'ai déjà répondu mais je change pas mes habitudes et répond aussi ici, car je... je sais pas en fait ! Merci a toi, en espérant te revoir ! ;3_

**.Nuyui :**_ Merci à toi aussi !:3 Contente que le chapitre t'as plu !:3_

**.Alycia Panther : **_C'est vachement triste de mourir ainsi... Si triste oui ! T-T_

_Merci a toi aussi ! ^^_

_Bonne lecture ~_

_~...~...~_

_**Rêves de bonheur.**_

_**et tristesse de la vie.**_

Le soleil brillait déjà. Quand le jeune blondinet ouvrit soudainement les yeux, suite à un terrible cauchemar. Il avait rêvé, enfin plutôt cauchemardé, que toute sa famille était morte dans le parc d'attraction la veille.

Des terroristes auraient alors attaqué ce lieu de rêve, avec plusieurs bombes. C'est alors qu'il y eu cette grande explosion accompagnée d'un énorme bruit claquant dans les aigus. Un bombe venait d'explosée. C'est alors que les grandes poutres métalliques qui soutenaient tout le bâtiment ce sont effondrées.

Il revoyait le corps inertes de ses parents et d'Iruka sous cette grande barre en fer. Leurs sang tapissant inlassablement le sol d'une couleur pourpre. La peau arrachait laissant voir les muscles et les organes des cadavres. Leurs tripes, gisant à l'extérieur de ses corps sans vie.

Mais en ouvrant les yeux, il vit les murs blancs d'un hôpital. Il tourna alors la tête sur le côté pour y trouvait le brun qui l'avait sauvé. Dormant sur un fauteuil bleu clair rappelant les masques des malades du bâtiment. Le blond se redressa alors et fixa le garçon encore endormit. Ce n'était donc pas un cauchemar, mais bien la réalité... La réalité était toujours dur rappelant les mauvais moments de la vie, tel que la mort d'un être cher a son cœur.

C'était donc ça la vie ?

L'Uchiha bougea un peu durant son sommeil. C'est drôle comme ce ''fameux'' Uchiha avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de froid, pas vraiment quelqu'un de très aimable ou sympathique.

Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas oublier que ce brun au allure froide était son bienfaiteur. Et que sans ce lui, il serait mort dans la souffrance, devant les cadavres de sa famille. Et il n'aurait pas voulut mourir de cette façon.

Il sentit ses larmes remontées, prêtes sortir a tout moment. Une goutte salée traversa sa joue halée terminant son triste trajet sur le drap blanc du lit d'hôpital. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Il se serrait durement dans sa poitrine, son estomac se nouait de souffrance.

Comment allait il faire sans ses parents ? Sans Iruka...

Où allait-il aller maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus la ? Et l'argent pour les funérailles.

Comment allait il faire tout ceci ?

Il allait être mit en famille ou dans un orphelinat. C'est alors que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors dans un glissement doux. Et un brun, ressemblant à celui encore endormit sur le fauteuil, entra alors dans la pièce. Il avait l'air plus « affectif », plus « gentil » et « sympathique » que son sauveur. Il était grand et mince. Sûrement dans les un mètre quatre-vingt-deux. Un peau pâle tel de la porcelaine. Des yeux d'un noirs abstrait tel deux grandes mers d'encres. De longues cernes trônaient audacieusement sous ses yeux sombre. Ses cheveux étaient bien plus long que celui dormant à côté.

-Bonjour à toi, jeune blessé. Je suis le grandissime Itachi Uchiha. Le frère de l'autre imbécile coincé des sentiments et qui ne sait pas sourire sauf pour ce moquer des autres qui dort en ce moment même comme un bébé sans défense, c'est drôle comme j'ai envie de l'emmerder...

Le blond fixa l'aîné Uchiha entré dans la pièce. Il souriait chaleureusement et se dirigea vers lui. Il regarda l'endormit quelques secondes avant de reprendre son observation sur le plus grand.

-Uzumaki Naruto, enchanté.

-Tu as attrapé la maladie de mon frère ou quoi ? Tu veux devenir muet, c'est horrible mon dieu...

Le blond pouffa et déclara :

-Bien sur que non, je pourrais jamais vivre en tant que muet !

Un bruit de frottement ce fit entendre alors que Sasuke ce levait tranquillement et se dirigea vers sont frère sans dire un mot, il le dévisagea un moment et tourna les yeux vers le blondinet aux yeux azurs. Il adorait les yeux du blond, il les contempla encore deux secondes avant de regarder une nouvelle fois son frère et lui fit signe qu'il sortait.

Le blond comprit plus facilement la phrase du plus vieux. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air très bavard, mais la, il était limite muet. En fait, il devait être muet. Quand, il l'avait sauver il était peut-être malade non ?

-Je me demanderais toujours s'il était malade quand il ta sauvait...

Naruto regarda l'Uchiha encore dans la pièce. « _Je me posais la même question il faut le dire_ » pensa Naruto. Il se frotta les yeux, dans le but de bien se réveillé suivit d'un petit raclement de gorge. Puis il dévisagea Itachi, qui le dévisageait aussi.

Ils se regardèrent.

-Pourquoi ? Il est si froid que ça ?

-Tu n'as encore rien vous Naruto-kun.. C'est un gars pas très ouvert. Ne le juge pas s'il te plaît. En réalité, il n'est pas si méchant.

-Je... te crois ! S'exclama le blondie un sourire joyeux scotché aux lèvres.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Sasuke était soutenue par le mur du couloir face à la chambre de l'Uzumaki. Il n'aimait pas les _**autres**_, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il avait était aussi gentil avec cet inconnu. Pourquoi avait il voulu le sauver a tout prit ? Il ne le savait vraiment pas, et il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir.

Peut-être deviendraient il amis ? Non impossible, il ne voulait pas en avoir. Pourquoi ? Car les humains sont tous des déchets sans réel intérêt, pourtant ce blond l'attirait tout bonnement a lui.

Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Oh oui, c'était une idée de pur génie. Un sourire intérieur se posa sur ses lèvres. Oui, il n'allait pas sourire en public non plus, il y avait des choses a ne pas faire dans la vie. Tel que sourire.

Mais est-ce que tout le monde accepteraient cet grande « idée » qu'il venait d'avoir ? De toute façon il avait une foutue promesse a tenir non ? L'idée était donc tout simplement parfaite. Le seul bémol étant, que si le blond avait encore un oncle ou une tante son magnifique et fabuleux plan serait voué à être jeté aux poissons pour s'y faire dévorer. Et ça, il ne le voulait certainement pas.

Quand un Uchiha veut quelque chose, il obtient cette chose. Coûte que coûte. Parole d'Uchiha !

Devrait il demander lui même au blond ? Non, jamais il ne ferait ça. Son con de frère alors ? S'il lui sort naturellement dans une conversation quelconque ça devrait passer non ? Peut-être bien oui. Il devrait essayé dans ce cas. Après tout, il avait eut une idée de génie.

Dans la pièce Itachi et Naruto regardaient la porte où Sasuke venait de disparaître. Il venait de comprendre ce que disait Itachi. « Un gars pas très ouvert ».

Mais d'où venait cette étrange lueur de tristesse dans son regard sans réel fond. Ce regard ressemblant à une mer d'encre noire. Le sable serait blanc comme de la neige alors que la mer serait noir presque comme les ténèbres si effrayante de la nuit.

Le blond regarda alors une nouvelle fois le frère aîné du glaçon et lui sourit une nouvelle fois. Tout aussi franchement que le sourire qu'il lui avait offert un peu auparavant.

-Il est donc, toujours comme ça ?

-Oui et la, encore, il était de très très bonne humeur.

-De bonne humeur ?! Il n'a même pas parlé ! Il n'a pas sourit non plus ! Rien... et tu me dis qu'il était de bonne humeur ?

-Oui, la il était même de très très bonne humeur.

-Oh mon dieu, je n'ose même pas imaginer le ''mauvaise humeur''.

-Bah, un jour tu le verras peut-être.

-Bonne humeur... Bonne humeur... je n'ai jamais vu ça...

-Très très bonne humeur.

Le visage du blond se leva alors vers celui d'Itachi, un air amusé sur son visage. Puis, l'Uzumaki éclata de rire.

Sasuke qui entendait tout, se posait seulement une question. Comment ce blondinet faisait pour rire et sourire aussi sincèrement après la tragédie dont il avait était victime ? Mais la, il souriait et rigolait de ce jolie rire aussi éclatant que le soleil. Toutefois le blond avait perdu sa famille, elle n'était plus la, alors comment faisait il ? Ce protégeait il de cette façon ?

Commençant à en avoir marre il décida de retourné dans la pièce et regarda son frère puis le blondinet. Qui avaient tout deux tournés la tête vers la source de bruit présente dans la pièce. Sasuke venait d'entrer dans la chambre et les regardait a présent. Puis il s'avança d'un pas félin et tellement élégant que le monde voudrait s'incliner face à cet être simplement et purement magnifique.

-Itachi.

Une voix indescriptible sortie de cette bouche « divine ». Portant les mots du ténébreux jusqu'à ses oreilles. Elle était différente de la dernière fois. Elle était plus claire moins tremblante. Plus sur d'elle. Un peu cristalline, enfin en un simple et unique mot : Splendide. Il avait vraiment tout pour lui ce beau gosse brun.

C'est ce que pensé Naruto.

Son frère aussi avait tout pour lui. Malgré tout leurs caractères étaient vraiment différent. Mais le mieux c'est d'aimer tout de la personne pas seulement le physique. Le physique trompe parfois.

-Sasuke.

Naruto remarqua une chose, les conversations de la famille avaient l'air d'être... très mouvementées ? Non, il avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi muet de toute sa vie.

Puis il se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Naruto. Ses onyx dans les orbes saphirs de l'Uzumaki, et il se mit à refixer son frère aîné.

-Ce soir. Je dois te parler.

-De quoi petit frère ?

Le blond aurait était bête s'il avait gueulé ce qu'il venait de penser « Oh mon dieu, il sait parlé en fait » oui, il se sentait drôlement con d'avoir eut une pensée comme celle ci. Bien sur qu'il savait parler, il le savait très bien même. C'était grâce à ce jeune homme froid qu'il était la.

-Je t'ai dit, ce soir nii-san.

-Naah ! Pourquoi pas maintenant ?!

-Hmrf, parce-que pas maintenant.

Le plus jeune se retourna vers le blondinet, et s'avança vers lui. Puis il s'assit juste à côté de sorte a bien mieux le regarder. Sa main passa délicatement dans ses cheveux noir pour remettre certaines de ses mèches un peu rebelle en place. Il faut dire qu'un Uchiha se devait d'avoir la classe tout le temps.

Le blond voulait au fond de lui il voulait apprendre à connaître l'Uchiha junior.

-Toi aussi.

-Moi ? Demanda le blondinet.

-Tu vois qui d'autre à par mon con de frère dans cette pièce ? Renchérie l'autre.

-Euh... Non... Il y a personne d'autre...

-Imbécile va. Ironisa Sasuke.

Le blondinet Uzumaki écarquilla les yeux les rendant aussi rond que des bols de soupe. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçue pour le cadet brun des Uchiha. Il savait donc ce qu'était l'humour, c'était surprenant, vraiment surprenant ! Sasuke se leva et lui dit à ce soir.

Il regarda l'aîné Uchiha qui fit de même que son petit frère en rajoutant un joyeux « Peut-être à ce soir ou à bientôt jeune enfant blond ! » et sortit lui aussi de la chambre d'hôpital où il était.

Il est vrai que le blond n'avait pas eut une enfance si facile que ça dans une famille aimante. Quand il était jeune, il avait était kidnappé à la naissance du à la richesse de son père, Minato Namikaze. Minato était un grand acteur et sa mère, Kushina Uzumaki, était aussi actrice, puis ils fessaient aussi de la musique et du mannequina.

Il avait donc vécu jusqu'à ses treize ans seul. Toujours seul, il était différent des autres japonais avec ses cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux bleus tel des océans.

Au japon, ceux qui ont des cheveux blonds veut souvent dire qu'ils sont souvent des étrangers pourtant, lui, il venait d'une famille entièrement japonaise malgré deux ou trois français ou anglais dans sa famille. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, on le traiter de monstre ou d'autre chose horrible et il ne savait pas pourquoi on lui faisait ça. C'est alors qu'Iruka la sauvé et qu'ils ont tout les deux retrouvés les parents de l'orphelin.

Et ses parents lui avait montrer ce qu'était la musique, une façon de s'exprimer librement, oui la musique il adorait ça. C'est pour cela qu'il voulait devenir chanteur ou même chanteur-compositeur ! Normalement il aurait du allait dans une superbe école de musique mais la, cela allait lui être impossible.

Ce jour la, il avait enfin eut une vrai famille et ce quotidien dura trois ans. Mais un jour il ce mit a faire un rêve étrange sur un garçon brun avec une coupe un peu particulière, tel que celle de Sasuke.

Dans son rêve le garçon ressemblant au cadet Uchiha était de dos juste devant lui. Alors que lui il tendait toujours le bras vers ce garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas comme pour l'attraper. Il l'appelait mais il n'attendait que « Sa ». Sa... Comme Sasuke. Puis le brun se retournait vers le blondinet ses mèches noirs cachant son visage sauf sa bouche qui avait l'air si douce. Mais il ne souriait pas, il n'avait aucune émotion jusqu'à qu'il remarque enfin l'Uzumaki et lui donne un sourire tendre. Il s'avançait et l'enlaçait doucement en lui murmurant gentiment « Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais Naruto... Mon ange. ». Était-ce réellement le garçon Uchiha le jeune homme de ses songes les plus secrètes ?

Il voulait écrire, il voulait chanter mais il n'avait pas de stylo. Il décida donc de chanter une chanson qu'il connaissait. Il réfléchit un peu puis se leva pour aller vers la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôpital. Il ouvrit doucement la bouche pour laissait sortir les paroles de la petite mélodie de son enfance.

**« Bronze, Brillant, Brillant » Comptine enfantine japonaise**

**...**

_**Bonze brillant, brillant, bonze brillant,  
>Fais qu'il fasse beau pour moi demain<br>Comme parfois un ciel de rêve.  
>S'il fait beau, je te donnerai une cloche d'or. <strong>_

_**Bonze brillant, brillant, bonze brillant,  
>Fais qu'il fasse beau pour moi demain<br>Si tu exauces mon souhait,  
>Nous boirons beaucoup de saké.<strong>_

_**Bonze brillant, brillant, bonze brillant,  
>Fais qu'il fasse beau demain pour moi,<br>S'il fait nuageux et que tu pleures,  
>Alors je te couperai la tête. <strong>_

…

Il adorait vraiment cette petite chanson. Malgré la fin plutôt particulière... Il faut le dire que « Alors je te couperai la tête. _**» **_c'est pas très... enfantin. C'était une chanson qu'il connaissait depuis son plus jeune age.

Du côté des Uchiha, Sasuke regardait une vielle photographie de quand ils vivaient tous au domaine principal de la grande et richissime famille Uchiha. Il est vrai qu'ils avaient quittée cette maison en attendant que les enfants ce remette de la mort de leur père et surtout qu'Itachi soit en age de devenir le maître de la famille. Et l'aîné Uchiha avait maintenant vingt-et-un an. Ils allaient donc tous retournés la bas, ou allait il pouvoir rester ici encore un peu ? Il ne voulait surtout pas y retournait pas pour l'instant en tout cas. Son frère lui, n'y échapperais pas il devra retourner dans ce lieu hanté de souvenir de leur père mort. Non, il ne voulait pas y aller. Et Itachi le savait, sa mère aussi le savait. Et en attendant leurs retours c'était Madara qui s'occupait de la maison en temps de ''maître'' remplaçant de la famille.

Il attendait son frère, comment lui dire ce qu'il voulait sans trop le choqué ? En fait ce pourrait être très distrayant et aussi plaisant que de voir la tête de celui ci, les yeux écarquillés tant il serait choqué par son propre petit-frère. Ce serait réellement hilarant c'est sur. Le cadet décida alors une chose, improvisé.

Oh, oui il allait bien rire ce soir.

Il allait passer la soirée la plus drôle de sa vie.

Il attrapa son cahier et commença à rattraper ses cours, il avait lui aussi était blessé et avait raté deux jours de cours sur les quatre où le blondinet avait été dans le « coma ». Il devait donc vite rattraper ses cours pour ne pas devenir un minable ne sachant rien faire d'autre que s'amuser peinardement ou faire la fête tout les soirs. Il ne faisait pas la fête, car il n'aimait pas les ''autres'', ce n'était que des déchets sans intérêts. Malgré deux ou trois fêtes avec ce con de Suigetsu ou le bonbon rose qu'était Sakura il ne sortait quasiment jamais de chez lui. Trop de bruit, trop de gens, trop de sous-merdes sans grand intérêt.

Sasuke se leva après avoir terminé de recopier les notes de Sakura, car celles de Suigetsu laissaient à désiré. Parfois Sasuke se demandait s'il réfléchissait pas comme ça « _Je me fais drôlement chier ! Ma parole et si je dessinais un chat qui pète un arc en ciel sur mes notes ! Ah bah non, c'est nyan-cat ! Bon... ah je sais ! Je vais faire une bite qui éjacule en arc-en-ciel ! Bon dieu je suis trop intelligent ! _» Voila comment devait pensé son meilleur ami...

Le brun se dirigea dans le salon puis dans la cuisine où sa mère cuisinait gaiement le repas du soir. Son frère rentra alors dans son studio de luxe et fixa son frère d'un air sérieux mais pourtant très chaleureux.

Itachi alla alors dans sa chambre se changer pour être plus à l'aise dans son chez lui. Et opta pour un survêtement simple noir et rouge. Et puis, il retourna dans la cuisine pour enfin se mettre à table face à son cher petit-frère d'amour.

-Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler Sasuke ?

-De Naruto.

-Naruto ?! Hurla presque Mikoto en arrivant elle aussi à table.

-Oui, je voudrais vous demander un service. Ou plutôt votre accord.

-Bien vas y petit-frère.

-Je voudrais que la famille Uchiha...

-Que la famille Uchiha. Répéta sa mère.

-La famille Uchiha. Répéta son frère.

-Adopte Naruto Uzumaki fils de Minato Namikaze et Kushina Uzumaki suite a leurs morts.

Un grand blanc suivit la phrase du cadet Uchiha. Les deux plus grands étaient complètement abasourdit par la demande du cadet. Ils avaient bien entendu n'est ce pas, le gars solitaire, froid et hautain Sasuke Uchiha qui haïssait les humains les traitant tous comme : des sous merdes sans intérêt. Il demandait bien d'adopter quelqu'un la ? Oui, un gars qu'il ne connaissait pas en plus, ou très très peu.

-Adop... commença la mère

-Ter... termina Itachi encore sous le choc.

-Oui, je sais que je ne le connais pas. Mais premièrement je lui ai fait en quelque sorte une promesse. Deuxièmement, je demande l'accord pas qu'on le face... il a peut-être de la famille. Troisièmement, il m'intrigue beaucoup.

-Il... veut... que nous adoptions... Un... gars.

-Qu'il ne connaît... pas...

-J'attends. Dit le brun quelque peu impatient.

-Oui ! Nous sommes d'accord hein Itachi chéri ?

-Bien sur que oui maman ! Je suis d'accord ! En plus, ce mec est trop mignon je vais le...

-TU NE LE TOUCHE PAS SALE PERVERS SUR PATTES ! MONSTRE PEDOPHILE A POIL PERPENDICULAIRE FESSITALE ! VA POURRIR EN ENFERS ! SALE CON VA ! Ragea le cadet.

-Il... s'est énervé !

-Il... a hurler !

-Mon fils !

-Mon frère !

-Hmrf... Je me suis juste emporter devant cet imbécile... Répondit il sèchement.

-Tu comptes le demander à Naruto-kun ce soir ? Demanda la mère.

-Oui, je lui ai dit que j'avais à lui parler.

-Pourquoi ? Tu hais les autres normalement non ?Demanda à son tour Itachi.

-Je sais pas, c'est instinctif. Mais je sais que ça risque d'être dur. Car je le supporte pas trop... Enfin je sais pas vraiment quoi.

-Ne tant fait pas mon chéri, tout ira bien... Enfin je pense.

-Hn... Oui, sûrement.

-Ne soit pas si pessimiste petit-frère !

-Pervers...

Itachi regarda encore une fois son jeune frère et éclata littéralement de rire en ne plus en pouvoir. Ce qui agaça rapidement Sasuke, il n'aimait pas que l'ont ce moque de lui, au contraire ça l'énervé au plus haut point. De quel droit il ce foutait de sa gueule celui la ? Surtout que la, c'était gentil ce qu'il faisait non ? Il demandait une adoption. Il en eut marre et se leva alors de table d'un seul coup préférant aller se changer dans sa chambre.

Ce dernier pénétra dans sa chambre et prit bien soin de fermer sa porte, au cas où son cher et tendre frère décide de venir l'embêter un peu. Celui-ci approcha alors l'armoire d'un pas rapide et gracieux puis l'ouvrit tout aussi gracieusement que quand il marchait. Le brun fixa environs cinq petites secondes son dressoir. Puis choisis, enfin, ses habits du soir et alla se changer. Le ténébreux portait un pantalon de type visual key noir et une chemise tout aussi noir. Pour lui, ce genre de vêtements était splendides ! Enfin, voilà quoi...

A l'hôpital Naruto regardait encore le ciel maintenant celui de la nuit, il était parsemait d'étoiles toutes aussi brillantes les une que les autres, le rendant quelque peu nostalgique. Sans vraiment comprendre le pourquoi du comment du je-ne-sais-pas-le-pourquoi-du-comment-du-pourquoi ce ciel lui rappeler Sasuke. L'Uchiha si sombre mais pourtant si scintillant, si beau. Beau ? Oui, il ne pouvait tout de même pas mentir. Son sauveur était vachement canon. Un peu trop même, Naruto avait quelquefois presque peur de rougir bêtement face à lui sans le savoir. Il se demandait aussi de quoi voulait il lui parler. De l'accident peut-être. Il ne savait pas du tout et très franchement sa curiosité naturel commençait déjà à le démanger énormément. C'est la que la porte de la chambre blanche s'ouvrit sur le beau brun Uchiha junior. Le brun ouvrit la porte et tomba sur Naruto, qui était toujours vers la fenêtre, qui regardait déjà dans sa direction. Il ferma ensuite la porte et s'approcha de lui. Tandis que le blondinet Uzumaki retournait dans sa couche sans pour autant arrêter de le fixer. Il continua de fixer le ténébreux encore un moment avant que celui ci ouvre la bouche.

-J'ai quelque chose à te demander avant que nous parlions. Dit le brun avec son même air hautain gravé sur le visage.

-Demande alors. Ordonna presque le blondinet.

-Tu as de la famille où allé ou tu pars en orphelinat ? Questionna alors l'Uchiha.

-Aucune famille. Donc orphelinat ou famille d'accueil quoi.

Le brun se mit à sourire. Un tout petit sourire, mais pas un sourire sadique, non, un sourire victorieux. Ou presque. Puis il alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à côté du lit.

-J'ai demandé à mon frère et à ma mère quelque chose. Et ils ont acceptés avec une très grande joie. Naruto, voudrais-tu te faire adopter par la famille Uchiha ?

Encore un gros blanc, l'Uzumaki avait l'air heureux mais surtout très choqué par les paroles du brun face à lui.

Le cadet Uchiha toussota pour lui montrer son impatience. Il n'aimait pas vraiment attendre une réponse. Encore plus si le blond lui disait non. La il risquait de lui arracher la tête... Non pas de le tuer, juste de le priver d'un membre de son corps. S'il meurt se n'est bien sur pas de sa faute.

-Alors ? Redemanda le ténébreux quelque peu impatient.

-Je... voudrais pas déran...

-Baka, tu vas pas dérangé surtout que c'est mon idée de base. Usuratonkachi.

-Oh... alors oui, je veux bien. Usuratonkachi ?! M'appelle pas comme ça ! Teme !

-Très bien j'appelle Nii-san. Usuratonkachi.

Il se leva d'une élégance très certainement naturelle pour lui étant un Uchiha. Et attrapa son téléphone portable qui était soigneusement rangé dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il tapota un peu sur l'appareil électronique et ensuite l'approcha délicatement de son oreille.

-Nii-san.

-Oui mon amour de petit-frère ?

-Naruto à acceptait de venir vivre chez nous.

-Vraiment ?! Géniiial ! Je vais pourvoir le...

-Ta gueule sale pervers pédophile sans cerveau !

-Pervers... pédophile ? Répéta le blondinet qui écoutait le brun.

-C'est faux petit-frère et tu le sait je suis juste...

-Tu es juste un pervers gay pédophile, con, et j'en passe.

-Gay... Répéta encore une fois le blond.

-Bon, je vais faire la démarche d'adoption, il vient vivre à l'appartement demain. Oki mon petit-frère d'amour de mon cœur ?

-Très bien Nii-san.

-Ah j'oubliais, vu qu'il n'y a pas de chambre pour lui. Il ira dans la tienne. Ah, et pour finir...

-Q.. quoi ?! Ma chambre ? … Ah que ce... C'est Maman ?

-Oui, ta chambre. On a pas de lit non plus.

-Enculé. Donc ?

-Oui... Il ne lui reste pas plus d'une semaine...

-J'en parle à Naruto.

-Si tu y arrives et que tu le veux oui.

-D'accord. Pour la chambre aussi ?

-Hahaha ouai aussi ! Ricana l'aîné des frères.

Le cadet raccrocha pratiquement au nez de son frère. Enfin non, il raccrocha tout simplement au nez de son con de frère. Il se retourna à une lenteur toute calculer vers le blondinet Uzumaki qui le fixait intensément de ses beaux et magnifiques yeux bleus azurs. Le brun se prépara à tout lui dire d'une traite.

-Ne me coupe pas ok ? Ordonna presque, mais vraiment grossièrement l'Uchiha.

-D'accord. Accepta le blondinet un peu à contre cœur.

-Alors, tout d'abord nous ne sommes plus dans la demeure principale de la famille Uchiha, nous restons donc dans un appartement de luxe. Et par malheur pour toi nous n'avons pas le nombre de chambre requise pour que tu en ai une bien à toi. Car il est évidant que nous n'allons pas te mettre dans la chambre de maman. On a donc choisis la mienne. Car si tu vas dans la chambre de mon frère je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. Ce n'est qu'un pervers pédophile gay un peu, enfin non beaucoup, trop con. Enfin... j'en passe. Et on n'a pas encore a.. acheter de lit donc... Hmrf.. Tu vas devoir aller ou dans mon lit avec moi ou je ne sais où. Tu as compris ?

-Euh ouai... On va dire que c'est comme dormir avec son frère ou son meilleur ami... nop ?

-C'est un peu ça oui.

-Ok j'vois.

-Ensuite. Il y a le sujet ''Maman'' alors en fait ma mère. Mikoto Uchiha à une insuffisance cardiaque. Et bon, elle est pas en bonne santé... Elle va mourir et sûrement dans la semaine. Ça te dérange ? Si tu veux essaie de la croiser le moins que...

-Non ! Je veux la connaître... Le plus que je peux ! Hurla à moitié le blondinet sur le coup de la colère enfin sûrement.

-Merci.

-De quoi ? De ne pas vouloir la connaître à cause de ça ? Bien sur que je vais la connaître et je vais le faire, c'est aussi grâce à elle que je peux venir chez vous non ?

-Aussi. Tu as raison.

-Mais j'ai toujours raison ! Ricana t-il.

-Je pense pas Usuratonkachi. Dit le brun un rictus au lèvre.

Le blond le regarda avec une moue mi-boudeuse mi-vexée tout comme les petits gamins de l'école primaire le font. Ses yeux bleus océans intensément ancrés dans les mers noires du jeune Uchiha. Ce qui leurs provoqua à chacun une sorte de frissons plutôt étrange. Aux deux garçons bien sur. Et les deux ne comprirent pas ce qu'il venait de se passer en eux. Le brun, voyant l'heure tardive qu'il était, se leva et s'avança vers la porte mais avant de l'ouvrir et de partir il se retourna vers le blondinet et dit d'une voix assuré.

-A demain, prépare toi mentalement et peut-être même physiquement à affronter mon frère.

Et il sortit de la pièce sur ses mots.

Le lendemain arriva bien vite pour les deux jeunes garçons. Itachi, ou le pervers pédophile complètement gay, avait finit les arrangements pour l'adoption de Naruto. Et donc, Sasuke était allé chercher le beau blond Uzumaki à l'hôpital et partirent avec Itachi au volant jusqu'à la maison des Uchiha. Le trajet ce passa de façon plutôt spécial.

-Alors beau blond ravageur du glaçon le plus froid du monde, tu vas mieux ?

-Euh... oui et toi... ?

-Ouai, moi je vais même très bien. Je vais avoir en plus de mon petit-frère d'amour tellement parfait un nouveau petit garçon tout mignon dans la même maison que moi.

-Haha... rigola de façon forcé le blondinet.

-Sasuke ne te la pas dit ?

-Si, je lui ai clairement dit ce que tu étais sale pervers pédophile gay.

-Bien le merci mon amour.

-Ta gueule.

-Roooh, vieux coincé des sentiments va !

Et ce fut tout ce qui ce passa pendant ce cours trajet, un Itachi taquin, un Sasuke de mauvaise humeur mais pas trop et un Naruto un peu tout petit peu perdu. Il est vrai que le grand brun était quelque peu bizarre. Très étrange même. Mais tout de même extrêmement gentil. Il se retourna vers le blond pendant un feu rouge et dit d'une voix toujours aussi chaleureuse.

-Au fait, tu veux faire quoi plus tard ?

-J'aimerais chanter. Et si ce n'est pas possible être acteur au moins... Ou compositeur surtout.

-Tu y arriveras. Assura le cadet des deux frères.

-Comme toi petit-frère non ?

-Tu chantes ? Demanda le blond.

-Hn. Fut la seule réponse du ténébreux Uchiha.

-Ouaip, il compose aussi n'est ce pas mon petit-frère de mon cœur ?

-Hm... Répondit il à son frère.

-Euhm... Sasuke tu es dans qu'elle école ?

-Konoha.

-C'est la où je devais aller avant la mort... de ma famille... Dit il d'un ton triste mais voulant paraître normal.

-On t'y transférera et dans ma classe ça te va ?

-Oui !

Et encore un gros blanc de la part d'Itachi, choqué les yeux comme des soucoupes. C'est vrai que son frère était bizarre avec ce beau blondinet. Un peu trop bizarre même. Mais bon, il verrait ça plus tard. La route fut courte du feu jusqu'à l'appartement des Uchiha.

Ils entrèrent donc dans le bâtiment et montèrent les trois étages, dans un ascenseur de luxe bien attendu, jusqu'à l'appartement des deux frères bruns. Le plus grand ouvrit alors la porte laissant place au visage d'une femme magnifique au trait fin et soigneux. Sûrement leur mère. Vu qu'il n'avait pas entendu parler d'une sœur quelconque. Donc, normalement cette femme était sa mère. Normalement car elle semblait encore très jeune. Ils entrèrent tous dans l'appartement dit de luxe pas les frères et qui était vraiment un appartement... de grand luxe oui. C'était grand. Trop grand même. Le couloir de l'entré menait directement à un immense salon très moderne mais tout de même coloré. Des photos de famille aussi, et quelques tableaux décoré les murs d'un gris pâle. Puis ils allèrent s'installer dans la cuisine elle aussi très moderne mais les murs étaient noirs sauf un d'une magnifique couleur rouge bordeaux. La ''mère'' s'installa en première suivit des deux fils qui firent signe au blondinet de faire de même.

-Nous allons tous nous présenté d'accord Naruto chérie ? Demanda Itachi tout sourire.

-Pervers de frère... Marmonna Sasuke pour lui même mais que Naruto entendit aussi.

-D'accord.. Répondit le blondinet à l'aîné des deux frères.

-Je commence. Je suis Itachi Uchiha, frère aîné de Sasuke et fils de Mikoto et Fugaku Uchiha. Je suis gay et fière de l'être. Et je compte devenir mannequin professionnel. Enfin, j'ai déjà un contrat depuis longtemps dans la société de mon père actuellement dirigeait pas mon oncle Madara Uchiha. Tu connais sûrement l'agence Sharingan non ? C'est celle de la famille Uchiha. De ma famille donc.

-Je la connais oui, mes parents m'en on déjà parler et de toute façon elle est très connue...

-A toi maman ?

-D'accord Ita-chan. Je suis Mikoto Uchiha. La mère des deux idiots juste la. Quoi ? Sasuke me regarde pas comme ça ! Je suis ta mère ! Ah pardon Naruto, je reprend... Mon mari est mort dans un incendie il y a cinq ans. Je suis malade.. et.. je...

-Il sait maman. Ne dit rien. Je lui ai déjà dit. Rassura le plus jeune.

-Haha... Merci mon fils, sinon je suis styliste. A toi mon grand.

-Hn... Sasuke Uchiha. Frère de l'autre con pédophile gay avec trois neurones. Et le fils de ma mère ici présente et de mon père Fugaku mort so... Mort. Je voudrais devenir chanteur-compositeur. A toi.

-Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze ! Je voudrais devenir Chanteur ou acteur comme mes parents ! J'ai un passé dont je … je...

-Ne te force pas dobe. Nargua le cadet Uchiha.

-Hm... merci. C'est tout je crois...

-Bienvenue dans la famille Naru-chan ! Sasu-chan tu n'es pas content ?

-Hmrf..

-Coincé des sentiments va. Ricana le frère aîné.

-Ta gueule.

Et la discussion continua ainsi, dans la ''bonne humeur''. Il faut dire que le plus jeune des Uchiha ne donner pas trop du sien. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger son frère et sa mère sûrement habituer à son mutisme constant et sa mauvaise humeur naturel. Mais pourquoi était il comme ça... Pourquoi son visage ne s'éclairait pas d'un beau et surtout splendide sourire. Même un petit sourire discret.. Mais non... Rien, il ne souriait pas. Un vrai mort-vivant quoi. Savait il sourire au moins. Et d'un coup, un seul coup, le blond eu une idée, ou plutôt une question. Débile certes mais une idée !

-Sasuke, pourquoi tu veux devenir chanteur-compositeur ?

-J'aime la musique.

Bingo, il avait trouvé quelque chose que le brun lui même disait aimer. Enfin, maintenant que devait il faire ? Il venait de lui demander un truc et la il n'allait rien dire... Non, ça fait trop con ça. Il devait trouver un truc.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda le brun.

-Euh... La musique c'est.. quoi pour toi ?

-L'évasion. La parole. Une liberté.

-Toi aussi alors ! Tu trouves que la musique est... une liberté.. Une parole... Une sorte d'évasion loin de la vie ?!

-Hn.

Il sourit au brun d'un de ses plus beaux sourires. Il voulait connaître Sasuke, il voulait savoir pourquoi il était aussi froid. Il voulait le connaître encore et encore. Oui, il voulait être son ami. Son frère de cœur comme l'était Iruka.

Et la journée continua ainsi jusqu'au moment où Sasuke décida de faire visiter l'appartement au jeune Uzumaki. Ils passèrent un peu partout, les chambres, les multiples couloirs et le reste des pièces. Il se demandait même comment devait être leurs demeures principales tellement c'était grand ici. Pour lui, ça c'est une maison. Pas un appartement !

Mais il faut croire que si. Cette immense habitation n'était qu'un simple appartement. Puis ils retournèrent dans le salon quand la mère hurla un « _**Sasu-chan ! Naru-chan ! Aller donc dehors faire du shopping ! Naru-chan a besoin de nouvelles affaires ! **_». Et le brun soupira d'avance. Aller faire du shopping avec toutes les furies qu'il y avait dehors ça allait être drôlement mouvementés... Un peu trop d'ailleurs. Sa mère lui donna la carte ''golden'' et ils partirent tout les deux en quête de vêtements pour le survivant de la famille Namikaze Uzumaki.

Ils sortirent donc de l'immeuble une fois dehors, le brun fit signe a Naruto de le suivre, ce qu'il fit bien sur. Ils marchèrent dans les rues de la ville et arrivèrent devant un grand magasin de luxe. Comme toujours. Et entrèrent dans le fameux magasin. C'est alors qu'un énorme, mais vraiment énorme et même puissant, « _**Kyaaa **_» se fit entendre non loin de la. Et la Sasuke attrapa la main de Naruto regarda le vendeur et se ils cachèrent ensemble sous le guichet de paiement. Naruto entendit un « _Sasuuuuke-kuuun où es-tu ?!_ », puis un « _Mon prince !_ », et juste ensuite un « _Sasuuuuke-sama ! On sait que vous êtes la ! Sasuuuuuuke-saaama ! Oh non... Ne me dites pas que vous êtes en plein rendez vous ?! NOOOOON ! Sasuuuuuuuke-sama ! _». Alors ça... Le blond ne l'avait pas du tout vu venir. Il est vrai que le brun était incroyablement sexy, très attirant, super sensuel, magnifiquement beau et il en passait.. Enfin voilà, il était très désirable. Mais de la a avoir des filles sur le dos comme ça, surtout qu'il semblait en avoir l'habitude, et qui l'appelait en hurlant « Mon prince », « Sasuke-kun », ou carrément « Sasuke-sama » la c'était trop. Et le pire c'est que dans tout ça, la tête de Sasuke en mode bande-de-sous-merde-sans-intérêt-dégagées-vous-êtes-vraiment-chiante était trop épique. Il n'en pouvait plus et désirait vraiment rire comme un gros con sans cervelle. Mais il se retint un maximum. Sait on jamais, elles étaient peut-être dangereuses ou même pire. Complètement folles. Des furies dangereuses folles psychopathes. Pas mal comme nom. Il devrait en parler au brun. Ah et tient, le vendeur devait y être habituer aussi. Pour les laissés se cacher la sans rien dire. Le ''fameux'' vendeur s'adressa alors aux trois filles dans le magasin.

-Votre prince charmant d'Uchiha n'est plus ici depuis longtemps. Il est sortit par derrière avec un autre garçon blond. Très beau d'ailleurs si vous voulez les rattraper et hurler comme des folles pour une scène d'amour entres eux vous devriez partir vite les poursuivre non mesdemoiselles ?

Et les filles repartirent à la vitesse de la lumière dans un « _**Kyaaa**_ » commun. Le brun se releva et releva par la même occasion Naruto puis remercia le vendeur.

-Merci à vous Monsieur Mifune. La scène homosexuelle n'était un peu de trop ? Si elles nous voient plus tard, on risque de ne pas pouvoir y échapper...

-Hahaha... pardon mon garçon, je m'y suis sentit obligé.

-Ce n'est rien Mifune-san. Au, j'oubliais je vous présente Naruto.

-Enchanté Naruto-kun.

-Enchanté monsieur.

Ils discutèrent encore rapidement avant de chercher des habits pour le blond. Après une heure, ils avaient enfin plusieurs sacs d'habits tout neuf pour Naruto. Et repartirent en n'oubliant pas de saluer le vieux Mifune. Dans les rues, maintenant, calme les garçons avancèrent de façon tranquille jusqu'au bâtiment. Et c'est la qu'un nouveau « _**Kyaaa **_» retentit dans les rues de la ville. Les furies dangereuses folles psychopathes étaient de retour. Oui, c'étaient **elles** ! Les furies furieuses voulant des choses bizarres à Sasuke. Sasuke attrapa le blond et se mit à courir à la vitesse de la lumière pour échapper aux autres folles. Malheureusement ils furent bloqués par l'une des demoiselles en chaleurs constantes.

-Sasuuuuuuuke-kun ! Hurla la jeune fille.

-Oh Sasuke-sama et son prince !

-Aaaah Deux princes pour nous toutes seules les filles !

-Embrassez vous !

Le brun regarda les filles exaspéré. Comment aillaient ils donc réussir sortir de ce pétrin la ? Il devait réfléchir et vite sinon qu'allait il advenir d'eux si ces choses s'approchaient d'eux ! Il regarda le blond comme dans un appel au secours et il comprit et se mit a chercher aussi. Sortir … Ils entendaient des « Allez y ! », « Kiss ! Kiss ! Kiss ! », « Prince embrassez le ! » et d'autres trucs dans ce genre la. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire un truc dans le genre non ? L'embrasser comme ça, sans rien juste pour ce sauver ce n'était pas un peu moche, même malsain... Il regarda a nouveau le blond et puis les filles.

-Vous êtes chiantes à la fin. Je vais pas l'embrasser. Pourquoi devrais-je le faire ? Nous ne nous aimons pas ! Bande de connes sur pattes !

-Mais... prince !

-TA GUEULE TOI ! Dégagez bande de sous merdes !

Naruto avait confirmation des pensées du brun. Il les voyait donc réellement comme des sous merdes. Plutôt sympathique celui la. Les filles partirent dans un autre « Kyaaa » et en pleurant toutes les larmes de leurs corps. Les garçons rentrèrent donc à l'appartement le plus vite possible, et une fois la porte passer le blondinet se mit à rire comme une bête. Le brun le regarda sans comprendre son rire. Le blond riait au point de pleurer, de rire bien sur, et tomba par terre et s'y roula comme un fou. Il n'en pouvait plus. A ce brun en avait vraiment des surprises a lui réservés !

Ils décidèrent de retourner dans la chambre du brun, enfin leurs chambre commune, mais avant ils prirent tout de même le temps de montrer leurs achats au reste de la petite famille.

Une fois dans la chambre, le blondinet fixa le brun et lui expliqua la cause de son fou rire. Ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sourire. Un tout petit sourire qui lui fit quelque chose au fond de lui. Tout comme le brun avait rabaissé les filles. Il le savait ça lui avait fait mal de l'entendre dire qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas. Même si c'était le cas. Mais ce sourire était splendide. Il était pourtant ridiculement petit mais si beau.

Le brun partit ensuite à la douche mais avant il lui dit avec son habituel air hautain « On regarde un film ce soir ? Je suis en vacance. ». Ce que l'Uzumaki accepta avec joie. Le blond en profita pour jouait au « Uzumaki Naruto le perfide et méchant garçon muhahaha » et foula 'rapidement' le bureau du brun avant de tomber sur un tas de feuille. Il attrapa la première et commença a lire. C'était une chanson, écrite par le brun au vu de la signature.

**...**

**« Uso » par SID.**

**...**

_**Ano hi mita sora akaneiro no sora wo  
>Nee kimi wa oboete imasu ka<br>Yakusoku chigiri shoka no kaze ga tsutsumu  
>Futari yorisotta <strong>_

_Dis-moi, te souviens-tu de ce ciel écarlate  
>Que nous regardions ce jour-là ?<br>Ce sont des fragments de promesse...  
>Le vent d'été nous a enveloppés tous les deux et nous a rapprochés. <em>

_**Muri na egao no ura nobita kage wo kakumau  
>Dakara kizukanu furi saisei wo erabu <strong>_

_Derrière un sourire forcé, je cache une ombre allongée.  
>Alors j'ai fait semblant de ne pas la voir et j'ai choisi de renaître. <em>

_**TEEBURU no ue no furuenai shirase machitsuzukete  
>Kuuhaku no yoru mo kuru hazu no nai asa mo zembu wakattetan da<strong>_

_J'attends toujours un message laissé sur la table,  
>Et je savais tout sur les nuits blanches et les matins qui n'arriveront pas. <em>_****_

_**Ano hi mita sora akaneiro no sora wo  
>Nee kimi wa wasureta no deshou<br>Yakusoku chigiri shoka no kaze ni kieta  
>Futari modorenai<strong>_

_Dis-moi, as-tu oublié ce ciel écarlate  
>Que nous regardions ce jour-là ?<br>Ce sont des fragments de promesse...  
>Nous disparaissons dans le vent sans pouvoir revenir en arrière.<em>_****_

_**Oto mo iro mo ondo mo hambun ni natta kono heya  
>Kyou mo chirakashite wa yure tsukare nemuru<strong>_

_Dans cette chambre avec peu de son, de couleur et de chaleur,  
>Je m'endors, fatigué d'avoir encore tout raté aujourd'hui. <em>_****_

_**"Jouzu ni damashite ne uso wa kirai de suki" kimi no kotoba  
>Ima goro ni natte kimochi wa itai hodo dakara bokura sayonara<strong>_

_« Mens-moi bien ! Je déteste les mensonges mais je les aime », disais-tu.  
>Aujourd'hui, nous sommes blessés par les sentiments, alors au revoir. <em>_****_

_**Itsuka mata ne to te wo furiatta kedo  
>Mou au koto wa nai no deshou<br>Saigo no uso wa yasashii uso deshita wasurenai  
><strong>_

_En secouant la main, nous nous sommes dit « à la prochaine »,  
>Mais en fait, nous ne nous reverrons pas, n'est-ce pas ?<br>Le dernier mensonge était par gentillesse, et je n'oublierai pas cela. _

_**Ano hi mita sora akaneiro no sora wo  
>Nee itsuka omoidasu deshou<br>Hatasenakatta yakusoku wo idaite  
>Futari arukidasu <strong>_

_Dis-moi, vas-tu te souvenir un jour de ce ciel écarlate  
>Que nous regardions ce jour-là ?<br>En étreignant les fragments de promesse,  
>Nous commençons tous les deux à avancer. <em>

…

Il écrivait bien. C'était beau, même magnifique. Soudain un bruit retentit il rangea en vitesse et retourna sur le lit. Le brun arriva ensuite dans la pièce. Ils allèrent ensuite manger et regarder un film.

La nuit passa lentement, aucun des deux n'arrivaient a dormir. Demain, il faudrait qu'ils achètent un futon pour le blondinet. En urgence.

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke, lentement, très très lentement, et soupira en sentant son odeur. Il sentait si bon. Elle était légère et sucrée. Mais en même temps un peu épicé. Son gel douche à la fleur d'orangé le rendait encore plus irrésistible a cette magnifique odeur.

-Sasuke ?

-Hmm ?

-Tu dors ?

-A ton avis abruti...

-On va dire que non.

-Mais tu es con ou tu es complètement débile ?

-C'est la même chose non ?

-T'es lourd.

-Hein ?

-Tais toi, je veux dormir moi !

-Oh... ok...

Et c'est comme ça qu'ils s'endormirent enfin... ou presque.

C'est ainsi que trois jour passèrent plutôt vite. Mais, ce jour la.. Un bruit étrange s'éleva dans l'appartement. Sasuke se leva du lit d'un bond suivit par le blond et coururent dans le salon. Mikoto y était fiévreuse haletant et respirant difficilement. Itachi appela en urgence un hôpital. Et ils décolèrent rapidement vers celui ci.

Ils y arrivèrent en hâte attrapèrent la mère souffrante coururent à l'intérieur. Sasuke regarda sa mère et devint pâle. Encore plus qu'a la normale. Il avait peur, il savait que ça allait arriver mais pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Pas aujourd'hui...

Mikoto Uchiha allait mourir.

Sasuke regarda sa mère et lui dit un simple « Où ? ». Elle répondit « La bas ». Ils sortirent a nouveau de l'hôpital. Et ce dirigèrent en hâte encore une fois vers le 'la bas'. C'était un parc. Un petit parc et si les frères ce souvenait bien, c'était celui où Fugaku et Mikoto c'étaient rencontrer. Ils partirent ensuite en direction du lac et Itachi installa la femme contre un grand cerisier.

Elle sourit.

Puis une larme coula. Suivit d'une seconde. Et soupira et regarda ses fils et Naruto avec amour. Puis regarda encore une fois le lac. Elle sourit encore une fois en le voyant. Puis, plus rien.

Mikoto était morte.

Depuis maintenant vingt-quatre heures. La mère d'Uchiha Itachi et d'Uchiha Sasuke était morte dans le petit parc à cause de sa malade cardiaque. Elle avait rejoint son mari dans l'au delà mais pourtant c'était tellement douloureux que de la perdre. Sasuke avait mal. Pourtant il n'avait pas pleurer une seule fois le blond le savait très bien. Et pour cause le brun et lui ne s'étaient pas quitter depuis. Pas une seule seconde depuis la mort de la mère des deux bruns Uchiha. Naruto voulait l'aider mais ne savait pas vraiment comment soutenir Sasuke.

Il s'approcha donc de lui, lentement. Très lentement. Il toucha son épaule. Doucement puis plus fermement. Il s'approcha soigneusement de l'Uchiha. Sasuke le regarda faire, ne comprenant pas son action. Que faisait il ? Et le blond se rapprochait encore et fini par le prendre dans ses bras. Naruto le sera tout conte lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille « Tu sais, tu peux pleurer si tu en a envie Sasuke. ». Ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire ce dernier. Une larme coula. Une seule petite larme qui s'évada de cette prison. De cette magnifique mer noir qu'étaient les yeux de Sasuke. Naruto rigola de son geste mais continua à le gardé dans ses bras comme une mère. Puis il repensa à la chanson du brun.

-Sasuke. Tu écris bien tu sais.

-Hm ?

-J'ai trouvé une de tes chansons la dernière fois... Elle était belle.

-Merci. Mais, Naruto fouiller dans les affaires des autres ce n'est pas très bien tu sais.

-Je sais...

-Baka.

-Teme !

-Usuratonkachi !

-Connard !

-Imbécile...

Le brun se resserra un peu contre son blondinet, qui le serrait tout aussi fortement contre lui. Il ne pleurait pas, et ne pleurerait sûrement jamais devant l'Uzumaki. Mais il avait besoin de cette douce chaleur. De Naruto, il avait besoin de lui, il le savait. Mais qui voudrait bien avouer que la chaleur corporel d'un autre homme le rendait heureux.

Le blondinet avait quant a lui le cœur qui battait à la chamade, Sasuke pourtant si froid de par ses paroles et ses gestes était en réalité quelqu'un de chaud, de brûlant même. Il aimait tant le tenir la contre lui. Il voulait que cet instant dure une éternité. Que jamais il ne s'arrête, rester avec Sasuke comme ça, encore et encore, lui dans ses bras.

Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui leurs arrivés.

Sasuke lui demanda, quelques minutes plus tard, de le lâcher car il en avait ''marre'' de ressemblait a un gamin qui chouine dans les bras de je ne sais qui, ou plutôt d'un grand frère quelconque.

Itachi les appela donc en hurlant « _**C'est l'heure de bouffer les amoureux ! Ah non c'est vrai mes chéris d'amour de ma vie ! Une partie de sport de chambre a trois ce soir ? **_» ce qui fit hurler Sasuke un «_** Sale pervers gay pédophile de mes deux ferme ta putain de gueule il y a un blanc qui en sort ! **_». Itachi rigola d'un rire qu'on pourrait clarifier de « _très bizarre et complètement louche et même trop pervers et sadique._ ».

Effrayant...

Très terrifiant...

Trop bizarre...

Les deux garçons descendirent donc dans la salle a manger rejoignant le fou qui continuer a rire toujours aussi bizarrement. Naruto le regardait se retenant lui aussi de rire alors que Sasuke le fusillait littéralement du regard. Si ses yeux étaient des revolvers son frère serait mort dans des souffrance infini. On pourrait croire que le cadet était un tueur psychopathe sans sentiments et froid comme une statue ou plutôt un glaçon. Gloire au surnom !

-Bon, tu en a pas marre de rire comme le plus gros con de la planète depuis dix minutes ou tu aimes être ridicule Nii-san ?

-Hahaha ! Peut-être les deux ! Petit-frère !

Le cadet grogna alors plutôt méchamment envers son grand frère. Une nouvelle vie commença alors pour les deux jeunes garçons pas encore au bout de leurs surprises et des révélations de ce monde.

_~...~...~_

_Prochain chapitre dans deux semaines._

_12.10.2014_

_**Anecdote nulle de fin de chapitre : **__Saviez vous que quand on est yaoiste on ne peut pas s'empêcher de voir des gays partout ?_

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre ! ^^

J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop chiant, et qu'il vous a plu w

-Kyaaa- Oh non pas elles ! D :

L'auteur se fait kyaakater par des filles en chaleur. RIP.

_Review ?_


	3. Chapter 3

**TITRE : **_Rêves entrecroisés_

**AUTEURS :** _Ellywn_

**DESCRIPTION :** _Sasuke est un jeune garçon riche qui veut devenir chanteur, un jour Suigetsu l'amène de force au centre commercial de Tokyo, ou une attaque terroriste va lui faire rencontrer Naruto, un garçon qui ressemble a celui de ses rêves._

**MONDE : **_UA_

**THEMES :**_Romance, Comique, tragique, Tranche de vie, yaoi, yuri, hétéro, Sasunaru._

**DISCLAIMER : **_Malgré une rencontre forte sympathique. Kishimoto a refusé de me donner ses personnages. Mais, de toute façon je les lui laisse, je ne fais que les lui emprunter gentiment ! _

_**Rating :**__ M pour violence et sûrement lemon plus tard._

_**Couples :**__ Sasunaru - ? - ? - etc... _

_Sasunaru reste le principal._

_Coucou tout le monde ! Déjà je remercie ce qui me suivent ça fait chaud au cœur, ensuite ceux qui me laisse des reviews ! Ça me motive pour écrire plus vite ces petites choses !:3_

_Nous sommes donc au chapitre trois, qui est a l'heure attention ! Je n'ai pas encore fait de retard !_

_Mais qui est tout de même vachement plus cours que les autres..._

_Il faut savoir, que j'ai déjà la plus grande partie de l'histoire en tête, mais il est vrai que parfois j'ai des grosses crises de flemme donc excusez moi en avance ! :D_

_Réponse aux reviews :_

**.Alycia : **_Oui j'en vois tout partout partout ! :3 Merci de me lire !_

**.Fliez :**_ Merci à toi, je me demande quand même comment j'étais quand j'ai écris ça !:3_

_Sur ce..._

_Bonne lecture_

_~...~...~_

_**Un rêve d'amour**_

_**Et un petit problème.**_

Plus d'un mois passa alors depuis la mort de la famille de Naruto et de Mikoto. Chacun avançaient son rythme pour ce remettre des événements même s'il savait tous très bien que ce manque et cette douleur resterait à jamais dans leurs mémoires, tout comme dans leurs cœurs. Naruto avait fait une entrée plutôt remarquable dans l'école de musique de Konoha. Un peu trop même enfin pour le brun qui se fit attaquer par des furies folles puis ce fut a Naruto de courir vite pour leurs échappait et ne pas mourir pour oser vivre chez l'Uchiha. Et petit à petit une rumeur se répandit doucement dans le lycée. Sasuke était quelqu'un de froid et de distant pourtant en présence du blond il devenait presque doux et gentil. Alors tout le monde ce disait « Il l'aime ? » Mais dans le cas de Naruto, c'était pareil. Malgré qu'il soit gentil avec tout le monde, on remarquait très facilement qu'il l'était bien plus avec le brun qu'avec les autres. Ce fut donc le « Ils sortent ensembles ? ».

Mais il n'y a rien. Pas de couple entre eux. Et ça, Sakura ne comprenait pas. Enfin, elle ne comprenait pas leurs relations. On pourrait les croire amoureux mais malheureusement ce n'était pas ça. Alors ils étaient en relation « ami-ami » ? Ou bien en relation frère de cœur ? Meilleur ami ?! C'était la un mystère.

Mais pour l'heure actuelle. Ce n'était pas ça le plus important. Le plus urgent pour l'heure, le plus important pour le moment c'était de savoir si Naruto était bien gay ! Et c'est la que les agents secrets pas si secrets que ça Suigetsu et Sakura du nom de code SS ou Dartasui-gay et DarkSaku-bite entrèrent en jeu. Oui, **ils **avaient un plan d'attaque parfait. Un plan magique et malsain à la fois. Celle du « On discute ensemble comme des cons et après on verra. » Le meilleur plan jamais crée par les agents supers secrets pas si supers secrets que ça. Car Naruto aimait bien ce confiait à Sakura, pas trop a Suigetsu car il est vrai... que ce n'est pas facile que d'avoir confiance en lui. Car le but principal de Sakura après avoir observée pendant une journée entière Naruto et Sasuke était de voir s'ils s'aimaient et de les mettre ensemble par n'importe quel moyen !

Oui Sakura n'avait qu'un but a présent, aider son meilleur ami a trouver l'amour quand bien même il n'en veut pas !

Car c'était sur, le brun ne voulait personne dans sa vie, pourquoi donc ? Personne ne le sait. Mais ça aussi elle s'en foutait totalement. De toute façon les agents secrets pas si secrets que ça SS avaient une autre cible, pour l'instant, nom de code de la cible : Uzumaki Naruto.

Sakura marchait dans le lycée à la recherche de ça proie début de la mission ultra secrète de la mort qui tue « Devenir la confidente officiel du blondinet »

Mais la mission serait dur, très dur même. Comment faire pour ce lier d'amitié devienne un lien d'amour pur et dur ?

Elle allait improviser.

Oui, c'était dur de savoir, comment faire ? Et si elle lui demandait de manière un peu conne ? Même très débile. Genre « Naruto, tu regardes souvent Sasuke bizarrement est-ce que par hasard tu serais gay ? » en ricanant et tout ? Bof, ça le faisait pas...

Et alors que Sakura continuait de ce poser des questions en tout genre, Naruto passa devant elle et la salua d'un grand et joyeux sourire suivit d'un « Yo Sakura-chan ! ». Elle releva la tête d'un seul coup et regarda le blondinet face a elle. La proie était la, juste devant elle et elle devait agir vite. Elle le salua et lui demanda comment il allait il lui répondit toujours avec un grand sourire et une voix enjouée qu'il allait très bien. Elle lui sourit, il lui sourit. Ils se sourirent et Sakura s'approcha de lui et lui demanda tout naturellement « Tu aimes Sasuke ? » Et la, elle se dit un « merde » mental. Elle avait bourder plutôt gravement. Mais contre toute attente, le blond ne comprit pas la question dans le bon sens du terme « aimer » et lui répondit joyeusement qu'ils étaient amis. Elle avait eu de la chance en quelque sorte, mais Naruto était vraiment pas quelqu'un de réfléchis parfois.

Elle n'y arriverait jamais à ce rythme.

Pendant ce temps l'agent secret du nom de code Dartasui-gay du groupe d'agents secrets SS cherchait son meilleur ami Sasuke. Il était introuvable celui la ! Et très franchement ça l'énervé beaucoup. Beaucoup trop même. Pourquoi fallait il toujours qu'il disparaisse quelque par dans la nature, enfin la dans le lycée. Dans un lycée, comment faire pour perdre le plus beau et illustre mec du lycée tout entier. Il est visible, très visible même. Alors où était il donc passait, sans la proie du nom de code : Uchiha Sasuke, comment allait il mené a bien sa mission ? Il était dans la galère la plus total... Où pouvait donc être son meilleur ami, si chiant et énervant soit il ? Il avait envie de gueuler un tête de foin dans la cours pour l'énervé mais le mieux, c'était de le garder calme, très calme. Surtout s'il devait lui parler amour ! Ah, que de danger dans cette périlleuse mission. Ah que de travail en tant qu'agent super méga secret.

Où était il donc ce crétin pensa le requin. Il chercha encore dans tout le lycée avant de le trouvait sous un arbre dans un coin tranquille. Comment avait il fait pour ne pas y penser, Sasuke où le gars qui haïssaient tout le monde et voulait le calme et la tranquillité absolue. Ah il avait oublié un point connu de son meilleur ami et coincé des sentiments numéro un du pays. Ou pire connard de la planète aussi ? Non tout de même pas, il était juste ''timide'' donc il jouait au connard, mais oui c'était ça !

Il s'avança lentement vers son ami qui le regardait froidement. Son regard le transpercé méchamment alors que lui ne faisait que s'avançait vers lui. Il n'aimait pas ça, il n'avait pas du tout l'air de bonne humeur. Il s'arrêta juste devant lui et il le regarda. Puis il s'assit simplement face a lui, le fixant de ses yeux mauves.

-Euh... Sasuke... J'ai une question... des questions à te poser.

-Hmrf, les quelles ?

-Tu... enfin tu sais le rêve ? Enfin... Euh tu m'as bien dit qu'il ressemblait à...

-A Naruto.

-Ouai euh... Tu ne serais pas par pur et extrême hasard... a... att-...attiré par lui ?

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes espèce d'attardé de la société ?

-Je ne suis pas un attardé sale con ! Je suis nor-mal ! Et je te demande si Naruto Uzumaki t'attire !

-Hein ?! Mais tu es plus con que ce que je le pensais dents de requin !

-Tu as vu comment tu réagissais pignon de pain mal coiffé ?

-Pignon de pain ? Mais c'est quoi cette insulte à deux balles !

-Mais elle est trop cool mon insulte sale inculte de l'insulterie matrimoniale du monde !

-L'insulterie ?! Mais c'est quoi cette chose baka !

-Bah c'est l'insulterie, le fait d'être insulté par des insultateurs comme une merde !

-Hein ?! Mais tu racontes n'importe quoi vieux.

-Mais nooon avoue moi que tu l'aimes dit le à Tonton Suigetsu-sama !

-Hn, t'es lourd.

-Mais non, vas y coincé des sentiments numéro un mondial dit moi que tu aimes Naruto ça crève les yeux putain de merde.

-Connard.

Il le regarda froidement et se leva pour s'éloigner, mais Suigetsu ne le lâcha pas, oh non il le colla bien comme il le faut pendant une bonne demi-heure. C'est alors qu'il se retourna, tournant les talons gracieusement pour faire face à son ami aux dents pointus.

-Je ne l'aime pas !

-Menteur !

Il grogna un bon coup et lui lança un regard de tueur. Se qui fit frissonner Suigetsu de peur. Son regard noir était terriblement effrayant.

-Sa-su-ke ! Dit moi la vérité je t'aiderais !

-Ta gueule.

Sasuke se retourna encore et fois et disparut il ne sait où dans le lycée. Il ne l'aimait pas. De toute façon c'était un homme. Et il n'était pas gay, enfin il n'avait jamais était attiré par qui que ce soit, donc normalement il était hétéro non ?

Après tout, il s'en foutait, il aimait bien le blond. C'était un ami. Un simple ami.

Naruto et Sakura ce baladaient au sein de l'école musicale de Konoha. Ils se lançaient deux trois ragots et parlaient de chose inutile comme de bons amis. Sakura lui parlait un peu de sa famille quelque peu banale, sa mère crée des chapeaux et son père était pécheur. Elle lui disait ne pas s'entendre particulièrement bien avec eux malgré qu'ils ne soient pas bien méchants, c'était même le contraire, mais ils la protégeaient beaucoup trop a son humble avis.

Le blond ne parla presque pas de lui comparait a la jeune demoiselle malabar. Sakura lui avoua qu'elle aimait un garçon. Enfin, elle était amoureuse de Shikamaru, un garçon vachement flemmard, radotant tout le temps le mot « Galère ». C'était en réalité un génie pas très actif mais un grand stratège.

-Et toi Naruto ?

-Et moi ?

-Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ?

A cette question le blondinet devint rouge comme une tomate, surtout quand on sait qu'il pensa directement à Sasuke. Il secoua durement la tête de droite à gauche dans l'espoir de l'écarté de ses pensées et pouvoir répondre « non » à Sakura. Mais la rose comprit de suite qu'il aimait quelqu'un, il ne restait plus qu'a lui faire cracher la personne.

-Alors c'est qui ?

-Je suis pas amoureux Sakura-chan !

-Trop tard ! Je sais que tu es amoureux Naruto !

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et les détourna rapidement.

-Hum...

-Vas y tu peux tout me dire, je t'aiderais même s'il le faut !

Il la regarda une nouvelle fois droit dans les yeux. Pouvait il lui faire confiance ? Lui dire qu'il pensait tout le temps a lui ? Qu'il ne voulait que lui ?

-Je... ne te moque pas hein ? Enfin... euh...

-Je ne suis pas homophobe, je ne me moquerais pas, je ne suis pas l'inceste. Et tout donc vas y !

Il hésitait à lui dire. Il hésitait tellement, son ventre était tordu par le stresse de lui dire qu'il était attiré par cet autre homme. Mais, il ce décida enfin. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et un son en sortit.

-Sasuke...

-Aaaah ! J'avais raison ! Je le savais que c'était lui ! Je le savais ! Yahou ! Je t'ai battu Suigetsu e merde ! Hahaha !

-Euh... Sakura ?

-Oh, pardon Naruto...

-Ce n'est rien Sakura-chan.

-Je vais t'aider dans ce cas, de toute façon, depuis le temps que je cherche quelqu'un d'assez bê... gentil pour tomber amoureux de cet espèce de con sans sentiments je vais pas te lâcher et encore moins lui quand on voit très bien qu'il est beaucoup, beaucoup, beauuuucoup plus doux, calme et gentil avec toi ! Oh que non, il va y passer je te le dis, je vais lui faire comprendre ce que c'est l'Amour avec un putain de grand AAAAH ! Gueula la jeune fille en position de victoire le poing en l'air.

-Euh, Sakura-chan... Sasuke est...

-Il est pas du tout hétéro' c'est sur, il finira avec un mec ! Il hait les filles, pour lui c'est des choses infimes, sauvage et dégoûtante !

-Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

-Car quand on étaient tous jeune j'étais folle de lui ! Il est vrai que niveau physique, c'est un dieu ! Mais c'est surtout un gars froid, chiant, distant, orgueilleux, bizarre, con, hautain, sadique, pervers, c'est aussi un bâtard, un enfoiré de première un putain de coincé des sentiments. C'est un génie, un stratège et un combattant de première, il chante comme un dieu et écrit aussi mélodieusement bien ! Aaaah, s'il n'avait pas ce caractère de merde, il serait si parfait !

-Euh... j'aime bien son côté hautain, orgueilleux, froid... enfin, ça fait partit de lui, et il m'a tout de même sauvé...

-Tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu rougis comme ça ? Il risquerait de te violer s'il te voit comme ça !

Naruto rougit violemment a cette phrase et le détourna vite, espérant cacher ses rougeurs à la rose, qui bien entendu avait tout vu !

-Je-te-voit-très-bien ! Naruto-kun ! Rigola t-elle.

-Méchante, sadique... perverse sans cœur ! Beugla-il.

-C'est pas vrai, je suis un ange !

-Une punk ratée.

Cette voix, Sasuke, il était la suivit de près par un Suigetsu un peu trop silencieux. Naruto regarda Sasuke tendrement sans que personne, sauf Sakura, ne le remarque. Malgré tout, le blond restait très discret face à ses sentiments pour le brun.

-C'est toi qui parle !

-Hn... je suis pas punk, moi.

Il avait l'air de mauvaise humeur, ce qui fit frissonné Naruto. Il est vrai qu'un Sasuke de mauvaise humeur, c'est pas vraiment très agréable. C'était même un engin détestable, froid et agressif.

Naruto préféra ne rien dire et Suigetsu fit de même. Ils regardèrent Sakura qui avait l'air de prendre la même décision que les deux autres hommes. Sasuke avait un regard encore plus noir que normalement. Naruto ne comprenait pas vraiment le pourquoi du comment il pouvait être d'aussi mauvaise humeur alors que ce matin tout aller pour le mieux. Suigetsu peut-être.

Naruto et Sakura ce retournèrent donc vers celui ci. Sakura grogna un « Suigetsu qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?! ». Et le blanc s'enfuit a la vitesse qu'on pourrait appeler de la lumière suivit de près par une Sakura furieuse. Et dieu savait qu'elle frappée extraordinairement fort.

-Na...Naruto-kun ?

C'était une petite voix qui avait prononcée le prénom du blondinet qui ce retourna vers celle ci qu'il avait facilement reconnue comme celle d'Hinata Hyuga. Une jeune demoiselle extrêmement timide, ne sachant pas faire des phrases en une seule fois. Elle avait de long cheveux noir coupés droit. Et une petite frange cachant son front. Ses yeux étaient d'un blanc un peu nacrée, même la pupille semblait inexistante à l'intérieur de ceux ci. Elle regardait le blond d'un regard brillant.

-Oh Hinata-chan, que fais-tu ici ? Demanda le blondinet.

-Je... vou-voulais t-te parler Naru...to-kun.

-De quoi ?

-Euh... de... Choji-kun...

-Ah le gros ?

-N...ne dit pas ça... le pauvre...

-Pardon, donc Choji ?

-Eh... bi-bien hum... il mange … beaucoup non ?

Sasuke regardait la jeune demoiselle d'un œil mauvais. Le brun ne l'aimait pas, il la trouvait fausse. Fourbe et mauvaise. Même si tout le monde continuer de dire « Mais non, elle est pas comme ça ». Pourtant lui, il ne l'aimait pas du tout. C'est vrai, il aimait pas non plus les autres, mais elle c'était une des pires. Et ce Choji aussi.

-Si tu es la pour rien dire tu peux dégagée. Va apprendre a faire une phrase idiote.

La jeune fille regarda le brun d'un regard blessé, elle baissa la tête et hoqueta. Elle releva la tête les larmes au yeux.

-Pourquoi tu pleures gamine ?

Cette voix, celle la aussi Naruto la connaissait très bien. C'était celle du cousin d'Hinata. Neji Hyuga. Il était plus grand que sa cousine, les cheveux châtains foncés. Les même yeux, cheveux longs attachés vers le bas. Il regarda sa cousine. Tout comme Sasuke il ne l'aimait pas. Il la trouvait trop chiante et niaise selon ses dires.

-... Je... Neji-s..sama...

-Tu ne sais donc pas parler !

-Si... j..;je sais parler...

Naruto regarda la scène, il n'avait rien a dire et ne voulait rien dire de toute façon, il trouvait cette fille fatigante à la longue.

-Hinata-chan ! Je suis la pour vous aider ! Hurla une voix.

Lee.

Lee était un garçon avec des yeux ronds et globuleux. Une voix exaspérante, une coupe au bol. Enfin rien pour plaire. Il aimait le sport et était sûrement amoureux de la fille aux yeux blancs. Sasuke grogna et partit suivit de Neji. Naruto regarda les deux et suivit les deux bruns sous l'œil triste de la fille qui le regardait partir vers ceux qui la haïssaient. Beaucoup de chose avait changer en un mois. Itachi était dans la chambre de Mikoto, Naruto avait prit celle d'Itachi et Sasuke restait dans la sienne. Naruto restait longtemps avec son ami pour regarder des films le soir dans la chambre du brun qui ce demandait parfois à quoi servait la chambre du blondinet.

Le lendemain arriva rapidement dans l'appartement Uchiha. Itachi avait déjà préparé le petit déjeuné pour tout le monde quand Naruto et Sasuke arrivèrent dans le salon, encore un peu dans les vapes du sommeil. Sasuke se lava rapidement les mains alors que Naruto était, quant à lui, déjà assit et près a manger, comme a son habitude. Sasuke le rejoint rapidement, les mains propres.

C'est alors que le petit déjeuné commença. Naruto engloutissant littéralement tout ce qu'il voyait, en priorité les ramens spécial d'Itachi, alors que les deux bruns tartinés soigneusement leurs toasts et pains. Itachi regarda son frère cadet puis le blondinet surexcité. Il venait de ce demander ce qu'il ce passerait si le blond prenait des excitants, ou des trucs dans ce genre la. Un monstre, clairement, il serait terriblement bruyant et totalement chiant.

-Alors les jeunes, comment ce passe vos cours ?

-Ennuyant. Répondit le brun.

-Chiiiiant tu veux dire ! C'est pire qu'ennuyant c'est chiant ! Chiant ! Chiant et chiant !

Itachi regarda le blond et éclata de rire. Le cadet ne comprit pas pourquoi et grogna alors que le blond regardait l'autre rire comme un fou d'un air bizarre.

-Et les amours ? Répliqua l'aîné assez vicieusement.

-Euhh...

Le blond rougit et furtivement il regarda Sasuke, qui bien sur ne remarqua rien trop occuper avec son bol de lait et sa tartine de beurre. Par contre, Itachi, lui, il avait vu. Il avait tout vu, il avait comprit. Il savait. Son piège avait fonctionné et dans un sourire sadique pensa que Sakura avait raison sur toute la ligne. Le blondinet aimait son frère, qui lui... était clairement un cas désespéré en matière de sentiments et ne remarquait ni les sentiments du blond a son égard, ni ses propres sentiments envers le blondinet. Même si ce n'était peut-être pas de l'amour, le brun appréciait plus que fortement le jeune blondinet.

-Bah alors ?

-Hum... rien pourquoi ça Itachi ?

-Oooh comme ça, tu sais, je suis curieux !

Sasuke regarda son frère perplexe, il devait avoir un plan, un plan pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il avait une idée derrière la tête ça c'était sur. Le jeune brun se leva dans un « Je vais à la douche » et disparut aussitôt.

-Tu l'aimes.

-Quoi ?

-Tu aimes mon frère.

-Hein ?! Mais pas du tout !

-Cherche pas à le nier, je l'ai clairement vu. Donc ?

Naruto resta silencieux et baissa la tête avant de la remonter.

-Donc ? Redemanda le brun.

-Oui, je suis amoureux de ton frère.

-Ah bah tu vois, c'était pas si dur à dire ! Si ?

Le blondinet grogna sur le frère de celui qu'il aimait tant. Itachi pouvait vraiment être très chiant, mais c'était son caractère. C'est a ce moment la que Sasuke réapparut dans l'entre-babillement de la porte. Un air victorieux après... sa douche.

-Pourquoi ce regard Frangin ?

-Oh, je veux bien te le dire, mais avant... Naruto tu pues va te doucher.

-Hein ?! Mais...

-Tu pues.

Naruto se leva, en colère et se dirigea vers la sale de bain a pied de mammouth. Il avait prit au passage quelques affaires pour ce changer en sortant de celle-ci. Il resta bien vingt minutes sous sa douche apaisante. A sa sortit, Sasuke était dans le couloir allant vers sa chambre et il entendait le bruit de la télévision venant du salon, il comprit facilement qu'Itachi devait la regarder. Il alla dans sa chambre et en criant un « Bonne nuit tout le monde ! » Il partit ce coucher. Il pensa un peu a sa journée et a quelques petites choses sans importances et s'endormit.

Le réveil sonna, le réveilla, et après quelques minutes il réussit enfin à se lever. Il se prépara rapidement enfilant son uniforme scolaire. Il croisa Sasuke dans la cuisine qui mangeait tranquillement.

Ils mangèrent ensembles, puis partirent vers le lycée, la Naruto discuta un moment avec Kiba alors que Sasuke partit avec Neji quelques mètres plus loin. Hinata arriva avec Lee à ce moment la.

-Bonjour... Naruto-kun.

-Bonjour Hinata.

-Pourrais...je te parler... deux minutes ?

Le blond accepta et suivit la timide demoiselle dans un petit coin d'ombre, sous l'œil perplexe de Sasuke.

-Je... Hum...

-Je t'écoute, vas y. Activa le blondinet.

-Je suis amoureuse de toi !

_~...~...~_

_Prochain chapitre dans deux semaines._

_26.10_

_**Question vitale : **Que pensez vous d'Hinata ? D'Itachi ? Et de Lee ?_

_Je vous remercie encore une fois d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! Merci merci merci à tous ! _

_J'espère que vous avez aimé et que... **[Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais?]** Tu... es de retour toi ?!** [Je suis toujours la ! Je te vois et te verrais toujours Muhahhaha!]** Non lâche moi bon sang !** [Laissez lui des reviews, la pauvre ne dort pas parfois pour écrire, et elle fait des recherches de malade, elle est terrifiante... Ayez pitiés!]** Mais mais mais tu es un...** [BOOOOMMM]**_

_L'auteur vient de ce faire assommer... _

_Reviews ?:3_


	4. Chapter 4

**TITRE : **_Rêves entrecroisés_

**AUTEURS :** _Ellywn_

**DESCRIPTION :** _Sasuke est un jeune garçon riche qui veut devenir chanteur, un jour Suigetsu l'amène de force au centre commercial de Tokyo, ou une attaque terroriste va lui faire rencontrer Naruto, un garçon qui ressemble a celui de ses rêves._

**MONDE : **_UA_

**THEMES :**___Romance, Comique, tragique, Tranche de vie, yaoi, yuri, hétéro, Sasunaru._

**DISCLAIMER : **_Malgré une rencontre forte sympathique. Kishimoto a refusé de me donner ses personnages. Mais, de toute façon je les lui laisse, je ne fais que les lui emprunter gentiment ! _

_**Rating :**__ M pour violence et sûrement lemon plus tard._

_**Couples :**__ Sasunaru - ? - ? - etc... _

_Sasunaru reste le principal._

_Hey ! Come va ? _

_Bon... je suis désolé le chapitre est TRES court, mais j'ai eu un problème de dernière minutes... Je m'étais bien avançait (10 chapitres) Mais mon PC à bug et c'est récupéré et plus rien ! Plus rien ! _

_Désolé ! T-T_

_Réponse aux reviews :_

**.Silica : **_Hoy ! Merci d'aimer cette fic' ça me fait vraiment très plaisir, et je suis contente que tu aimes comment je décris Sasuke. J'avoue que je ne voulais pas un trop gros associable de la mort qui tue donc bon... Pour la rencontre entre Naruto et Sasuke, c'est vrai qu'elle est chelou, mais j'en avais marre des rencontre tranquille au lycée ! -_-_

_Si tu lis tout je serais si heureuse !:pleure de joie :_

_Je ne suis pas une grande fan d'Hinata, mais ne tant fait pas Naruto ne sera pas méchant avec elle, par contre... Sasuke hum.. Tu verras bien ! x3_

_Par contre... j'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite !_

_Je suis contente qu'Itachi te fasse rire vu que c'est mon but et que je ne voulais pas le faire genre comme dans le manga original. ^^_

_J'espère te revoir dans les reviews j'aime ça ! (Oui comme tout le monde (Taggle baka) … )_

_Merci à toi et à bientôt._

**.Fliez :**_ Hi ! Aaaah les surnoms celui de Suigetsu ça vient d'un groupe de pote où on déliré ! J'étais Dartasuke, on avait Naruta-nyan et Dartasui-gay !;)_

_Sakura elle c'est venue tout seul, je sais pas pourquoi !_

_Contente qu'Itachi te plaise a toi aussi !_

_Merci de ta review et a bientôt !_

_Sur ce..._

_Bonne lecture_

_~...~...~_

_**Rêves de rencontres**_

_**et un rêve de découverte !**_

Itachi faisait les cents pas dans le bâtiment de l'agence Sharingan. Son doigt tapotait régulièrement sa hanche, prouvant son impatience grandissante. Il attendait depuis environ une heure son oncle Madara qui devait venir le voir pour soit disant lui parler de choses importantes concernant la famille.

Mais, il était en retard, trop en retard. Itachi n'était pas de mauvaise nature, malgré son coté un peu... énervant, certes mais il restait chaleureux en toutes circonstance. Enfin, presque toutes, car la il en avait marre, marre à un point qu'il risquerait d'étrangler son oncle pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive !

Il secoua vigoureusement la tête et regarda la rangée de siège en face de lui. Dans un dilemme intérieur, il se disait que s'il s'asseyait et que son oncle arriverait il était mal. Il choisit tout de même de le faire et s'assit sur un fauteuil. Mais rien n'arriva.

C'est là qu'il remarqua un rouquin dehors. Il était plutôt petit avec des cheveux rouges comme le feu. Ça lui rappelait vaguement Kushina qu'il n'avait pu voir qu'au travers de la télévision. Il ne voyait pas son regard, du fait qu'il soit trop loin de lui, et portait une grande pochette avec lui.

L'inconnu rentra dans le bâtiment et Itachi remarqua que ses yeux étaient verts, turquoises même, et qu'il avait de grandes cernes cachées sous un peu de crayon et de khôl.

Le rouquin s'assit à côté de lui, et le salua rapidement. C'est à ce moment là, que Madara décida de faire son entré, s'approchant de son neveu.

« Mon cher neveu ! Comment vas-tu ? Dit joyeusement le grand brun.

-Très bien mon oncle, mais... dit moi pourquoi... tu as UNE HEURE DE RETARD ?!

-Oh, j'ai du retard ? J'en suis navré mon Itachi chéri ! Ricana-t-il.

-Vas y fous toi de ma gueule !

-C'est ce que je fais ! »

Tout ceux étant dans la salle remarquèrent l'aura noir qui entourait le brun, ses yeux fusillant son oncle de froidement, pensant mettre un terme à sa vie ainsi. Comme ça, il deviendrait le chef de l'entreprise et pourrait peut-être aider Naruto et Sasuke. Itachi trouva alors qu'il était vraiment un pur génie.

Son oncle se tourna ensuite vers le jeune roux. Il lui fit signe de ce lever.

« Je te présente Gaara No Sabaku. C'est un pianiste d'exception !

-Bonjour, Uchiha-san, Madara-san.

-Salutations, Gaara-kun.

-Il n'a pas d'appartement cette semaine, tu pourrais le prendre chez vous ?

-Hein ? C'était ça LE truc urgent ?

-Ah non, ça concerne Naruto !

-Naruto Uzumaki ? Demanda le roux.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Pour rien, je vous...

-Tu..

-Te le dirais plus tard.

-Il faudrait que je le rencontre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu as besoin d'une raison ? Non, alors tu me le ramènes ! Je veux le voir car je sais tout ! Et tout ce que je sais, je le garde pour moi ! Nah !

-Ok...

-Ouste maintenant ! »

Sakura était assise, elle réfléchissait, ne bougeant pas d'un centimètre, et respirant calmement. Puis, elle ouvrit les yeux et redressa la tête pour y voir l'horizon. Le ciel était bleu tel les yeux de Naruto. De cet azur si beau et si vivant. Le vent soufflait délicatement dans le feuillage des cerisiers, et le bruit de l'eau dans la petite rivière à côté d'elle l'apaisée.

Elle était bien comme ça, et elle aurait voulu y rester pour toujours. Si elle se souvenait bien, c'était ici, dans ce parc qu'elle avait vu Sasuke pour la première fois. C'était il y a longtemps.

La petite rosée courrait dans le parc. Elle jouait à cache-cache avec ses amis, Ino et Tenten. Elle devait vite se cacher pour ne pas être trouvé par cette débile d'Ino. Puis elle arriva devant un lac, brillant comme si la voix lactée y était. Quand elle se tourna, elle vit un garçon. Il fixait un point invisible, d'un air mélancolique. La fillette avait de la peine pour lui.

Sakura s'approcha prudemment de lui. Le garçon se retourna vers elle, son regard la transperçant de toutes parts.

Elle s'approcha d'un pas, puis il recula de deux.

« Qui es tu ? »

Sa voix était dure, sombre semblable à celle d'un tueur.

« Sakura Haruno, et toi ?

-Hn…

-Et toi ?!

-Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke.

-Merci bien Sasuke-kun ! »

Ils avaient alors discutés un moment dans le parc, jusqu'à qu'Ino la trouve en lui disant « Tu es nul le malabar ! »

Ses yeux furent en un instant emplit d'une haine sans fond. Sasuke qui regardait la scène, n'avait envie que d'une chose, tuer cette fille. Tout son corps brûlait d'envie, cette envie de la détruire, de la réduire en miette. Oh oui, il aimait cette idée.

Il serra les poings. Pourquoi avait il besoin de connaître la réponse du blond à cette déclaration bon sang ?! Il tendit donc l'oreille pour entendre la suite de la discussion.

Le blondinet ne disait rien, ne sachant pas comment lui répondre. Et la jeune fille était presque sur le point de pleurer. Il baissa la tête et d'y doucement.

« Je suis désolé Hinata, mais j'aime déjà quelqu'un d'autre. »

Non loin, Sasuke était heureux. Très heureux mais en même temps il avait mal « J'aime déjà quelqu'un d'autre... », il aimait quelqu'un mais qui ?

« Tu... je...

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas accepter de sortir avec toi...

-Qui ?...

-Euh... Bah.. »

Il dirigea son regard vers Sasuke. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes. Puis détourna rapidement le regard comme si de rien n'était et regarda la fille d'un air désolé. Kiba vint alors le chercher et il le suivit.

Sasuke s'avança, d'un pas lent et calculer, similaire à un félin. Il s'arrêta juste en face d'Hinata, la regardant avec mépris.

« Alors ? Tu t'es fait jeter ?

-Toi... tu sais qui... il...il... aime ?

-Non, mais j'ai bien envie de le savoir vois-tu ?

-Moi... aussi... je voudrais savoir.

-Yo ! Mon ami ! Gueula une certaine fille aux cheveux roses

-Sa...kura-chan...

-Sakura !

-J'ai sentie de l'amour ici ! Qui qui qui ?!

-On cherche a savoir qui aime Naruto »

Gros blanc.

« Hum... Je voudrais savoir moi aussi tient !

-Ha... bon ?

-Ouai ! On va enquêtait l'amour de Naruto ! »

_~...~...~_

_Des petites reviews ? ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

**TITRE : **Rêves entrecroisés

**AUTEUR :** Ellywn

**DISCLAIMER : **Malgré une rencontre forte sympathique. Kishimoto a refusé de me donner ses personnages. Mais, de toute façon je les lui laisse, je ne fais que les lui emprunter gentiment !

**RATING :** M pour violence et sûrement lemon plus tard.

**COUPLES:** Sasunaru - Itagaa

Je suis DESOLEEEEEEEEEEE ! Je suis en retard ! TRES EN RETARD ! Gomen gomen ! Mais j'ai eu beaucoup de révision, et je n'ai rien pu poster ! GOMEN ! Je suiiiiis tellement désolé !

[Ta gueule!]

Toi même ! LAISSE MOI M'EXCUSER ! PARRRRRDON !

:tousse :

Hum... hum... sinon, c'est un chapitre « passage », on apprend pas grand choses, mais ce chapitre il le faut, je ne peux pas ne pas le mettre ! D:

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Filez : **Merci, et oui je suis triste pour mes chapitres ! Mais j'ai toujours mon plan donc ! Joie ! :D

**Nuyui :** Tu trouves ? Je suis contente alors ! :3

**Vilnia : **Merci pour ta charmante review ^^

**Yumitsuzu : **Tanks you :D

**Getaget : **Ne tant fait pas, c'est aussi mon cas xD

**Lacie :** Merci à toi aussi !:)

**Silica : **J'espère avoir bien compris et bien répondre, et si j'ai bien compris le commentaire de Guest c'est toi, bon voilà hein ! XD

Pour Gaara et Madara, et bah je suis chiante on le saura dans le prochain chapitre et oui je suis méchante ! Oui Sasuke n'est pas un tueur, enfin qui sait hein... et non Naruto n'est pas méchant avec elle !:D

Je me demande je me demande.. Sasuke tu es jaloux ? (Sasu : Qui tu traites de jaloux toi ? Je suis possessif c'est pas...) si c'est pareil. (Sasu : Tss...)

Le retour en arrière est court, mais c'est voulue. :D

Bye bye à la prochaine :3

_Bonne lecture_

**Dans les chapitres précédents :**

Sasuke fait un rêve étrange sur un jeune garçon blond, c'est alors quand allant au parc d'attraction avec son ami Suigetsu, il aperçoit le blondinet. Il va le suivre et un attenta terroriste à lieu quand ils sont dans le palais des glaces. Naruto se fait adopter par les Uchiha. Mikoto meurt.

Hinata avoue ses sentiments au blond qui lui dit en aimait un autre, c'est la qu'une nouvelle mission est lancée, qui aime Naruto ?

_~...~...~_

_**Rêve à la con**_

_**et une petite chansonnette !**_

La saison touchait à sa fin, laissant place au vacance tant attendue des élèves. Dans le lycée, tout le monde -ou presque- étaient heureux de partir en vacance, c'était donc quelque peu animé dans les couloirs des bâtiments scolaire.

-Sakura-chan ! Hurla un blond.

-Quoi encore Naruto ?!

-Nee nee, j'aimerais bien faire une farce à Sas'ke ! Aide moi !

-Une farce dis-tu ?

-Ouai !

La demoiselle fit mine de réfléchir intensément pendant vingt et une secondes, puis un sourire malicieux se forgea sur son visage.

-Bien sur que je vais t'aider mon cher Naruto !

-Oya oya ! Quel chance la grande Saku... RA ! Aie mais tu es folle ?! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé cette fois ?!

-Car tu es trop con Naruto.

Sakura pouffa quand Naruto fit mine de bouder. Puis ils rigolèrent tous les deux pendant un moment avant de partir à la recherche du brun. Qu'ils trouvèrent vite. Sakura alla le voir et Naruto se cacha dans le casier du brun, de tel sorte à lui faire peur mais aussi incroyablement chier. Et ça, ça l'amuser.

Selon le plan, Sakura devait avoir finie son jeu, attirait l'attention du brun pour que Naruto se cache, ensuite venait le moment où le brun devait ouvrir son casier et que Naruto lui ferait peur.

Un bruit de serrure, un grincement et Naruto hurla. Aucune réaction, le brun était rester fixe et le regardait. Il n'avait donc aucune peur ?!

-Teme... tu sais pas ce que c'est avoir peur ? Demanda le blondinet au brun qui n'avait pas encore bougeait.

-Si, quand je vois ta tronche ça me l'explique clairement.

-HEIN ?! Mais c'est méchant !

-Et ?

-C'est faux hein ? Hein ? C'est pas vrai nah ?

Le brun ne répondit pas. Ce qui déplut royalement à Naruto.

-Temeee ! Dit un truc !

-Ta gueule.

-Un truc gentil !

-Hn...

-UN MOT !

-Usuratonkachi.

-C'est pas gentil ça ! Baka !

-Baka toi même, baka.

-Non c'est toi l'baka ! Baka !

-Hmph...

-Allez... un seul...

-Tais toi ?

-Non ?

-Si.

-Mais euuuh...

-Bon dégage de mon casier.

-Nan.

Un, deux, trois. Un grand grondement ce fit entendre et un certain blond venait d'apprendre à volait d'un casier à un mur en seulement quelques secondes.

C'est vrai, en un mois Sasuke devenait dingue, il voulait savoir de qui Naruto était amoureux. Ça ne changerais rien pour lui bien sur, mais il vivait sous son toit, il se devait donc de savoir au moins ça. Bon c'est vrai, il voulait savoir car s'il aimait quelqu'un.. une fille... ou un mec tout changerais en bien ou en mal.

Naruto se releva et lui tira la langue en s'enfuyant mais ils se prit Gaara.

Gaara était le garçon qu'Itachi avait ramener à la maison sous ordre de l'oncle Madara. Naruto ne l'avait pas encore rencontré mais Itachi lui à clairement dit que leur oncle voulait le voir, et vite. Et quant il entendait les autres parler de lui, il avait peur... Il avait l'air un peu trop spécial.

-Ça va Naruto ? Demanda le rouquin.

-O..oui ça va très très bien ne tant fait pas pour moi !

-Oh non tu n'as pas à tant faire Gaara. Dit Sasuke d'une voix un peu... trop sadique derrière Naruto.

-SAUVE MOI !

-Hein ?

-SAUVE MOI GAARA !

Le rouquin bougea et le blond le regarda comme si sa dernière heure venait de sonner. En fait, elle venait de sonner.

Le soir, Naruto était comme toujours avec Sasuke. Gaara, lui regardait un film avec Itachi. Dans la chambre le brun et le blond venait de finir un épisode de « Shingeki No Kyojin », l'Uchiha se posa sur son lit, les jambes croisaient.

-Dit, Sas'ke ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas chanté...

-Toi aussi je te signale.

-Oui, mais... euh...

-Quoi ? Tu veux que je chante ?

-Ouai, tu as tout compris !

**« Le ciel ****Kimi no Shiawase Inoru Kotoba****» Par KAT-TUN**

_**Racontons à nos amis  
>Des histoires enchantées<br>Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais  
>Alors laisse-le s'envoler. <strong>_

_Racontons à nos amis  
>Des histoires enchantées<br>Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais  
>Alors laisse-le s'envoler. <em>_****_

_**Elufu no mori no naka sora wo miage  
>Kaze no saki ni kimi no nioi sagasu<br>Tsurugi wo kazashite rakuen no itadaki ni tatsu  
>Chiheisen ni kimi no machi ga ukanda ~<strong>_

_Dans une forêt elfique, regardant fixement le ciel  
>Je recherche ton parfum face au vent<br>Je porte l'épée au dessus de ma tête et me tiens au sommet du paradis  
>Ta ville surgit brusquement au dessus de l'horizon ~ <em>_****_

_**Run ! Run ! Run ! Run ! Futari ni hoshi ga furisosogu  
>Mou nido to yume wo tomenaide. <strong>_

_Cours ! Cours ! Cours ! Cours ! Les étoiles pleurent sur nous deux  
>Ne laisse pas tes rêves se terminer de nouveau. <em>_****_

_**Tooku noku ishiki ni kizamu kimi no inisharu  
>Otoshita namida tsumuideku melodii<br>Yabureta manto ga tabo no owari wo tsugeru  
>Mabuta no mukou ni kimi no koe kiita. <strong>_

_Tes initiales que j'ai gravées dans ma conscience éloignée  
>Les larmes qui tombent sont tissées dans une mélodie<br>Une cape déchirée appelle la fin de la journée  
>J'ai entendu ta voix, les yeux fermés <em>_****_

_**Run ! Run ! Run ! Run ! Kimi ni ai ni yuku sono mama  
>Mou sukoshi koi wo tomenaide<strong>_

_Cours ! Cours ! Cours ! Cours ! Je ne fais que partir et te voir  
>Ne laisse pas notre idylle s'enfuir <em>_****_

_**Oui, viens avec moi et ne me quitte pas  
>Toi, viens avec moi j'ai trop besoin de toi<br>Laisse-moi, laisse-moi te serrer contre moi  
>Je ne connais rien de toi ni ton nom<br>Ni quel âge que tu as et pourtant tu ne regrettes pas car je te donne.  
>Toi, viens avec moi j'ai trop besoin de toi<br>Laisse-moi, laisse-moi te serrer contre moi  
>Je ne connais rien de toi ni ton nom<br>Ni quel âge que tu as et pourtant tu ne regrettes pas car je te donne. **_

_Oui, viens avec moi et ne me quitte pas  
>Toi, viens avec moi j'ai trop besoin de toi<br>Laisse-moi, laisse-moi te serrer contre moi  
>Je ne connais rien de toi ni ton nom<br>Ni quel âge que tu as et pourtant tu ne regrettes pas car je te donne.  
>Toi, viens avec moi j'ai trop besoin de toi<br>Laisse-moi, laisse-moi te serrer contre moi  
>Je ne connais rien de toi ni ton nom<br>Ni quel âge que tu as et pourtant tu ne regrettes pas car je te donne. __****_

_**Yeah ~**_

_Yeah ~__****_

_**Run ! Run ! Run ! Run ! Futari ni hoshi ga furisosogu  
>Mou nido to yume wo tomenaide.<br>Run ! Run ! Run ! Run ! Kimi ni ai ni yuku sono mama  
>Mou sukoshi koi wo tomenaide<strong>_

_Cours ! Cours ! Cours ! Cours ! Les étoiles pleurent sur nous deux  
>Ne laisse pas tes rêves se terminer de nouveau.<br>Cours ! Cours ! Cours ! Cours ! Je ne fais que partir et te voir  
>Ne laisse pas notre idylle s'enfuir. <em>_****_

_**Toi, viens avec moi j'ai trop besoin de toi (Racontons à nos amis)  
>Laisse-moi, laisse-moi te serrer contre moi (Des histoires enchantées)<br>Je ne connais rien de toi ni ton nom (Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais)  
>Ni quel âge que tu as et pourtant tu ne regrettes pas car je te donne (Alors laisse-le s'envoler) . <strong>_

_Toi, viens avec moi j'ai trop besoin de toi (Racontons à nos amis)  
>Laisse-moi, laisse-moi te serrer contre moi (Des histoires enchantées)<br>Je ne connais rien de toi ni ton nom (Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais)  
>Ni quel âge que tu as et pourtant tu ne regrettes pas car je te donne (Alors laisse-le s'envoler) . <em>_****_

_**Toi, viens avec moi j'ai trop besoin de toi (Racontons à nos amis)  
>Laisse-moi, laisse-moi te serrer contre moi (Des histoires enchantées)<br>Je ne connais rien de toi ni ton nom (Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais)  
>Ni quel âge que tu as et pourtant tu ne regrettes pas car je te donne (Alors laisse-le s'envoler) .<strong>_

_Toi, viens avec moi j'ai trop besoin de toi (Racontons à nos amis)  
>Laisse-moi, laisse-moi te serrer contre moi (Des histoires enchantées)<br>Je ne connais rien de toi ni ton nom (Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais)  
>Ni quel âge que tu as et pourtant tu ne regrettes pas car je te donne (Alors laisse-le s'envoler) . <em>__

Comme toujours les chants de Sasuke était magnifiques...

-A toi.

-Hein ?

-J'ai pas le droit à une chanson moi aussi ?

-Oh... euh si !

Le brun lui sourit tendrement, un sourire doux et chaleureux à la fois. Naruto s'avança vers le lit où le brun était et ce plaça devant.

-Heu... je sais pas trop si tu vas aimé...

-Vas y, qui dit que je n'aimerais pas ?

-Moi ?

-Ta gueule. Ricana Sasuke.

-Haha merci.

Il inspira, expira et le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de ce mettre à chanter.

**"Gold" par Owl City.**

_**Stand on up and take a bow  
>There's something there and it's showing<br>There's no need to look around  
>You're the best we got going<strong>_

_**Shout out to the dreams you'll chase  
>Shout out to the hearts you'll break<br>Nothing's gonna stop you now  
>I guess you better be going<strong>_

_**You'll never be far, I'm keeping you near  
>Inside of my heart, you're here<br>Go on, it's gotta be time  
>You're starting to shine<strong>_

_**'Cause what you got is  
>Gold, I know, you're gold<br>Oh, I know, I know  
>I don't need the stars in the night, I found my treasure<br>All I need is you by my side, so shine forever  
>Gold, I know, you're gold<br>Oh, I know, you're gold**_

_**It won't take you long to get when you feel like you're soaring  
>So write it all and don't forget, you gotta tell us your story<strong>_

_**Shout out to the friends back home  
>Shout out to the hearts you've known<br>You gave them nothing but the best, yeah  
>And you can tell them your story<strong>_

_**You'll never be far, I'm keeping you near  
>Inside of my heart, you're here<br>Go on, it's gotta be time  
>You're starting to shine<strong>_

_**'Cause what you got is  
>Gold, I know, you're gold<br>Oh, I know, I know  
>I don't need the stars in the night, I found my treasure<br>All I need is you by my side, so shine forever  
>Gold, I know, you're gold<br>Oh, I know, you're gold**_

_**'Cause what you got is  
>Gold, I know, you're gold<br>Oh, I know, I know  
>I don't need the stars in the night, I found my treasure<br>All I need is you by my side, so shine forever  
>Gold, I know, you're gold<br>Oh, I know, you're gold**_

_**You're gold  
>You're gold!<strong>_

-Alors ?

-C'était très bien, baka.

-Baka toi même !

_~...~...~_

_Des petites reviews ça aide dans l'écriture et ça fait toujours très plaisir ! :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Rêves entrecroisés**_

_Chapitre 6_

**Disclaimer: **Malgré une rencontre forte sympathique. Kishimoto a refusé de me donner ses personnages. Mais, de toute façon je les lui laisse, je ne fais que les lui emprunter gentiment !

**Rating de la fic :** M **| Du chapitre :** T.

**Couples : **Sasunaru – Itagaa.

Désolé, je suis ENCORE en retard mais j'avais juste oubliée de dire que j'avais la TGS le Week End dernier ! Héhé ! :)

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Nuyui :** Tu aimes les chansons ? Bah soit heureuse, elles reviennent 8D

**Getaget : **Je suis pas vraiment en retard j'ai juste oubliée de dire que j'avais la TGS le week end dernier ! x)

**Silica :** Tu auras des réponses sur Gaara, petit à petit ! (J'aime être méchante nah !)

Ouai, Naruto est chou, j'aime le voir comme ça *^*

Noooon c'est faux ! Il cherche HUM : tousse : pas d'excuse naaan x)

Merci a toi, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi et les chansons par la même occasion ! ^^

_Bonne lecture ~_

**Dans les chapitres précédents :**

Sasuke fait un rêve étrange sur un jeune garçon blond, c'est alors quand allant au parc d'attraction avec son ami Suigetsu, il aperçoit le blondinet. Il va le suivre et un attenta terroriste à lieu quand ils sont dans le palais des glaces. Naruto se fait adopter par les Uchiha. Mikoto meurt. Hinata avoue ses sentiments au blond qui lui dit en aimait un autre, c'est la qu'une nouvelle mission est lancée, qui aime Naruto ?

_~...~...~_

_**Rêves partagés**_

_**et amour incertains !**_

Sasuke n'était pas du tout de bonne humeur, c'était pourtant le tant attendu premier jour des vacances. Seulement son imbécile de frère avait amené Naruto voir son oncle Madara alors qu'il dormait ! Et ça avait le don de l'énerver à un stade presque dangereux.

-Itachi... je vais vraiment te tuer... je te cramerais et te ferais connaître l'enfer ! Haha ! Tu verras Nii-san tu vas mourir !

Gros blanc. Grand silence. Temps de redémarrage du cerveau quatre secondes.

-Merde, je parle tout seul maintenant. Faut vraiment que j'arrête...

Deuxième gros blanc... et grand silence. Redémarrage dans dix secondes.

-Hein ?! Mais en plus je continue ! Mon pauvre Sasuke tu ne vas pas très bien la... He mais putain... Je vais pas bien la c'est sur...

Il tourna encore en rond dans sa chambre. Alors que Gaara rentrait dans la pièce.

-Alors comme ça tu parles tout seul Sasuke-kun ?

-Oh toi alors ferme la ! Cria Sasuke.

-Haha désolé, mais pourquoi es-tu si... en colère ?

-Ce con à amener Naruto à Madara !

-Et alors ? C'est grave ?

-Bien sur que... non enfin... non ce n'est rien...

-Bien, alors on va prendre notre petit déjeuné ça te va ?

-Hn... Râla le brun.

Les deux garçons descendirent au salon puis y mettre la table. Sasuke fit ensuite chauffé le lait et Gaara grillait les tartines. Sasuke, retourna vers le réfrigérateur, tomba sur le calendrier, et vit que le festival approchait à grand pas. Puis retourna a table avec le rouquin.

-Dit moi, Sasuke-kun... Tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-Hum... je sais pas.. l'instinct je dirais.

-Tu as un drôle d'instinct dis moi.

-Sûrement.

**歌**

Naruto était dans la voiture avec l'aîné Uchiha. Itachi ne disait rien ce qui rendait le blond mal à l'aise sur la suite des événements. Premièrement, comment allait réagir Sasuke, sûrement très mal. Deuxièmement, qui était vraiment ce fameux Madara, quand ils en parlaient jamais il pourrait penser de lui qu'il était à la tête d'un clan. Et ensuite, lui qu'est ce qu'il allait lui arriver ? Il ne savait pas.

La voiture s'arrêta devant un grand bâtiment. L'agence de la famille Uchiha, Sharingan. Le gratte ciel était immense, au point ou l'on pourrait réellement croire qu'il touchait le ciel. Naruto et Itachi descendirent de la voiture et allèrent à l'intérieur du grand bâtiment.

La un homme à la chevelure grise les salua.

-Bonjour Itachi-sama.

-C'est Itachi pour toi Jiraya, oublie pas. Je te présente Naruto. Naruto voici Jiraya, c'est un majordome de la famille.

-Bah la patate ! Un majordome et tout !

-Plusieurs Naruto-sama.

-Hein ? PLUSIEURS ?! Ah... et appelle moi Naruto, -sama me fait croire que j'ai mille ans !

-Très bien Naruto.

-Où est Madara Jiraya ? Questionna l'Uchiha.

-Il vous attend dans son bureau.

-Très bien merci, Naruto c'est par la, suit moi.

Itachi guida le blondinet vers un assesseur, il était préférable de le prendre vu le nombre d'étage qu'il y avait. Ils passèrent ensuite dans plusieurs couloirs, par plusieurs portes avant de tomber devant celle du bureau de Madara Uchiha.

-Bon, tu es...

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, alors qu'un homme avec une coupe de sapin de noël noir sortit du bureau, les yeux lumineux de bonheur. Il se précipita sur le blond, plaquant ses mains sur les épaules de Naruto, quelque peu troublé. Enfin, très troublé.

-Alors c'est toi le fameux Naruto ?! Oh mais tu es beau gosse en plus ! Quel chance vous avez les jeunes... Je commence à me faire vieux avec mes trente ans moi. Oh mais c'est que tes yeux sont magnifiques.. Itachi faut vraiment que Sas...

-Madara ! Calme toi, tu vas le traumatisé à ce rythme. Le stoppa Itachi.

-Mais non, mais non regarde le ! Il va... euh Naruto tu es encore vivant ? Demanda le sapin super énergique.

-Oui... oui ne vous en faite pas surtout, je vais très bien... Madara-san...

-Bah tu vois ?! Donc je disais, Itachi faut le mettre avec Sa...

-Madara tais toi à la fin ! Bon sang laisse le tranquille si tu veux faire ça va falloir le gardait en vie ! Pas le tuer idiot ! Baka ! Abruti !

-Tu as raison tient... mais il est en vie... nan ?

-Nan ?

-Oui, nan ?

-T'es vraiment con toi parfois...

-Merci c'est gentil tu sais.

-Tu te fou encore de ma gueule...

-Exactement, tu es vraiment un génie mon amour.

-Ta gueule.

Naruto ne bougeait toujours pas, restant encore interdit face à cette rencontre plutôt étrange. On lui avait dit qu'il était spécial, mais la... il fallait prévenir un asile en urgence, le monde était en grand danger...

-Bon, Naruto.

-Oui Madara-san ? Finit par répondre le blond.

-Tu veux bien que je te teste ? Tu veux devenir chanteur-compositeur n'est ce pas ?

-Oui c'est bien ça.

-Tu es bien le fils de Kushina-chan et Minato-chan ?

-Oui...

-Tu veux bien me chanter une petite chanson que j'évalue ton talent le jeune ?

-Bien sur...

Madara attrapa Naruto et l'amena dans son luxurieux bureau, suivit par un Itachi au bord du suicide. Dans la sale, Madara s'assit dans son fauteuil et Itachi fit pareil. Madara fit signe à Naruto de commencer.

La voix de Naruto, bien que masculine avait des sonorités un peu féminine quant-il chantait. Elle était douce, très agréable à l'oreille. Madara du fermer les yeux pour écouter encore mieux ce doux son.

**...**

**« Tokyo » par Owl City**

**...**

_**Feels like I've been away for a thousand years  
>So tired of these airports and souvenirs<br>I shiver in the night and I think of you**_

_**I stroll the boulevards  
>I stare up at the stars<br>And wish they'd all align  
>You keep me on my toes<br>And this is how it goes  
>You never leave my mind<strong>_

_**Are you having fun yet  
>I'll send you the sunset<br>I love the most when I'm in Tokyo  
>I melt in the moonlight<br>And follow the shoreline  
>On down the coast, when I'm in Tokyo<br>Ooh, can't sleep the whole night through  
>Ooh, I'm missing you<strong>_

_**I'm thinking it out loud  
>I wish I could reach out<br>And hold you close, when I'm in Tokyo**_

_**I wander all alone in the pouring rain  
>Line-shocking on the wind, in the bullet train<br>I shiver in the night and I think of you**_

_**I stroll the boulevards  
>I stare up at the stars<br>And wish they all aligned  
>You keep me on my toes<br>And this is how it goes  
>You never leave my mind<strong>_

_**Are you having fun yet  
>I'll send you the sunset<br>I love the most when I'm in Tokyo  
>I melt in the moonlight<br>And follow the shoreline  
>On down the coast, when I'm in Tokyo<br>Ooh, can't sleep the whole night through  
>Ooh, I'm missing you<strong>_

_**I'm thinking it out loud  
>I wish I could reach out<br>And hold you close, when I'm in Tokyo**_

_**I stroll the boulevards  
>I stare up at the stars<br>And wish they all aligned  
>You keep me on my toes<br>And this is how it goes  
>You never leave my mind<strong>_

_**Are you having fun yet  
>I'll send you the sunset<br>I love the most  
>I melt in the moonlight<br>And follow the shoreline  
>On down the coast<br>Oh, can't sleep the whole night through  
>Oh, I'm missing you<strong>_

_**I'm thinking it out loud  
>I wish I could reach out<strong>_

_**And hold you close when I'm in Tokyo  
>When I'm in Tokyo, (when I'm in Tokyo)<br>When I'm in Tokyo, (when I'm in Tokyo)  
>When I'm in Tokyo, (when I'm in Tokyo)<br>When I'm in Tokyo, (when I'm in Tokyo)**_

_**...**_

Madara était figé, cette voix incarnait une telle beauté ! Il fonça sur le blond, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tu es un dieu !

-Hein... mais...

-ITACHI !

-Oui tonton ?

-Vous pouvez retourné chez vous... Je m'occupe de tout.

**歌**

Sakura était dans le salon de sa petite maison familiale avec deux intrus. Un roux et un brun plutôt... très sexy étant sur son canapé. Elle détailla les deux garçons en buvant sa petite tasse de thé anglais encore un peu trop chaud.

-Alors, qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ?

-Il faut que l'on trouve « tu sais qui » et rapidement ! Informa le brun.

-Ça fait un mois qu'on cherche... Déclara le roux.

-C'est pas faux... Sasuke tu voudrais pas...

-Non ! Je veux savoir.

-On dit « je voudrais ». C'est malpoli le « je veux »... Coupa Sakura.

-Roh...

Il est vrai que cela faisait maintenant un bon mois qu'ils cherchaient le fameux « amour secret de Naruto ». On pourrait clairement dire que Sakura avait un merveilleux don de comédienne, pour que personne du groupe ne remarque qu'elle savait tout. D'après la demoiselle c'était pourtant visible, les regards de Naruto sur Sasuke, ses paroles et ses gestes. Tout ce voyait comme dans un livre ouvert, il l'aimait.

-Bon, je pense qu'il aime personne. Proposa Gaara.

-Pourquoi donc ? Demanda l'Uchiha.

-Bah, il a peut-être juste voulu ce débarrassé d'Hinata...

-C'est pas son genre ! Rétorqua la rose.

Sasuke ce leva, souffla un bon coup et regarda les deux autres.

**...**

**« Anata no Tame no Sekai » par Yuuki Mizusawa **

**...**

_**Ude dake ja tarinai hirogatte yuku sora****  
><strong>**Chiisa na mune ippai suikomu kono kuuki**_

_Le ciel est tellement vaste que les bras ne suffisent pas à l'envelopper.  
>Ma petite poitrine est remplie de cet air que je respire.<em>

_**Hieta teashi wo kusamura no naka nobashitara  
>Atatamete yuku karada wo fuchidoru hizashi<strong>_

_Si je tends mes bras et jambes gelés dans l'herbe,  
>Ils se réchaufferont, mon corps sera enveloppé par les rayons du soleil. <em>

**…**

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et fixa sa meilleure amie, hésitant la lui dire pourquoi il avait chanté ce début de chanson. Puis il retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé en cuir noir de la fille.

-C'est la première chanson... que nous avons chantés ensembles...

**歌**

Itachi et le blond venaient tout juste de retourner dans la voiture de luxe. Bouclant leurs ceintures dans un « clic » commun, il était maintenant les vingts heures passé, quand la voiture démarra pour retournait à l'appartement où ils avaient laissé, ce matin là, Sasuke.

Naruto attrapa son portable pour y voir une masse très importante d'appels venant d'un certain brun, sûrement sur les nerfs. Il regarda aussi les centaines de messages de cette même personne, dont les injures et les envies de meurtres du cadet envers son aîné. C'était très divertissant de les voir ce disputaient à c'est deux la.

Il en lit quelques un.

_**...**_

_**« Naruto, dit moi que ce connard, débile, inutile, sans cerveau qui ne sert à rien ne te fait pas de mal hein ! Sinon je vais le tuer je te jure il va mourir ! »**_

_**« Putain tu es en vie ?! Heho Naru' répond moi la ! »**_

_**« C'est Sakura, grouille ton Sasuke chéri pète un câble dans MON salon ! »**_

_**« Mon dieu, Naru' répond moi de suite ! C'est urgent sinon tu n'auras plus jamais de ramens de toute ta vie ! Imagine toi sans ramen tu ferais quoi hein Naru ! Tu ferais quoi sans tes ramens à la con ? Vite répond moi Usuratonkachi ! »**_

_**« Yo, c'est Gaara, donne moi l'autorisation de la disséqué please.**_

_**Gaara. »**_

_**« Itachi, dit à ce putain d'Itachi quand rentrant je vais le cramer, le fusiller, la carboniser et en faire de la brochette et de la patté pour la voisine et ses chats ! »**_

_**...**_

Qu'est ce qu'il était con lui parfois... Naruto secoua la tête et ouvrit un mémo. Il voulait écrire. Qu'importe la musique, qu'importe pour qui, quoi ou simplement le comment du pourquoi. Il le voulait, là, maintenant. « What have I done with life »...

-Naruto ?

-Hum, oui ?

-Je... je voudrais que tu saches un truc.

-... Oui ?

-Je dois reprendre l'agence... ainsi que la maison.

Naruto resta interdit face à cette « déclaration inattendue », son regard se porta sur Itachi qui semblait plutôt mal à l'aise.

-Bien sur, tu pourras rester avec Sasuke à l'appartement.

Au fond de lui, le blondinet sauta pratiquement de joie. Il pourrait rester avec son Sasuke ! Mais quant à Gaara...

-Gaara, viendra avec moi.

-Tu lis dans mes pensées ou quoi ? Tu veux bien m'apprendre comment tu fais ça ?

-Hein ?...

-Bah tu réponds à toutes mes questions intérieur depuis presque cinq minutes.

-Oh... c'est parce que je suis une génie ! Aaah non arrête de me le dire c'est trop ! Oh oh non !

-...

**POV Naruto.**

Parfois, je me demande pourquoi je suis resté dans cette famille de dangereux... Non, mais il faut le dire, ils sont vraiment bizarre, narcissique, c'est même des psychopathe, égoïste et ils te regardent comme la pire merde au monde. Uchiha de malheur ! Pourtant, ils sont, je ne peux pas le niais sexy mais à un point. On se croirait devant des dieux !

Sasuke avec son allure athlétique, ses muscles si finement dessinait sur son magnifique torse imberbe et si... doux ? Enfin, il a l'air vachement doux. J'ai jamais eut l'occasion de le touchait... Malheureusement et heureusement... Je l'aurais sans doute violer sur place !

Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'il à un corps parfait, des cheveux ébènes soyeux, fins et si délicats ! Ah que du bonheur sur ce mec... Ses yeux si noirs, pourtant si profonds, si beaux, ses longs sils lui donnant un air... un air de quoi déjà ? Apollon ! Oui comme un apollon !

Son visage tellement agréable à contemplait et surtout sa bouche, ses lèves me donnant tant envie... Et par dessus tout, sa voix sensuelle et mélodieuse ! Cette attitude nonchalante, ténébreuse mais pourtant avec un cœur d'or.

Mais, mon dieu, son caractère de chien. Il est pas ténébreux mais simplement associable, c'est sûrement un misanthrope j'en suis certain. Il n'est pas nonchalant, il s'en fou clairement. Il n'est pas avec un cœur d'or sauf avec ceux qu'il ne considère pas comme des sous-merdes-sans- intérêts-insignifiantes-inutile... C'est aussi un psychopathe qui n'hésiterait pas la moindre seconde à tuer quelqu'un. Ça l'amuserait même tellement qui en rigolerait pendant des heures et c'est vachement rare qu'il rit celui la !

Et Itachi, lui c'est encore pire... C'est un faux schizophrène, très narcissique, mannequin ce qui n'arrange pas son narcissisme. C'est aussi un dangereux psychopathe à croire que c'est de famille et il est aussi beau comme un dieu...

Madara... lui c'est un taré qui mériterait de finir dans un asile pour gens complètement perdus. Gaara pareil, il n'a beau ne pas être de leur famille, c'est un sadique psychopathe taré, quand il nous regarde, on a parfois l'impression qu'il nous dit « J'aimerais de découper en morceaux, pour ensuite te cuire dans une poile et te mangeais bien cuit. », enfin... en quelque sorte quoi.

M'enfin, je ne peux pas dire ça. Je ne suis pas mieux et mes amis sont aussi chelous... Entre un pote qui parle au chien, une qui frappe comme un ogre, un qui te parle comme un vieux, et encore un qui passe son temps a dire « galère ». Je suis entouré de fous ! Oh god...

-Nous sommes bientôt arriver. Me dit Itachi.

-Key' Tachi.

歌

-Sasuke, tu veux bien venir avec moi ?

-Attend j'envoie un SMS à Naru' !

_**« TU MES REPONDS ENFIN ! Tu es où ? Comment tu vas ? DIT MOI TOUT ! »**_

Sasuke leva la tête vers sa meilleure amie, et accepta de la suivre vu son air sérieux sur le visage. Elle le conduit sur le balcon.

-Tu sais, ton rêve.

-Celui de Naruto ?

-Hm... oui lui. J'ai un truc à te dire...

-Vas y ! Dit !

-Naruto m'a dit qu'il avait fait ce rêve aussi. Enfin, il ne sait pas pour toi, mais il me l'a raconter et il a fait exactement le même que toi...

A cet instant, le cœur de Sasuke ce mit a battre de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine, si fort que ça en devenait douloureux. Mais dans cette douleur, il y avait aussi beaucoup de joie, de soulagement aussi.

-Pourquoi tu ne me la pas dit avant ?! Hurla presque l'Uchiha.

-Je... sais p.. pas.

Il regarda ses SMS.

_**« Je suis à la maison. Et toi ? »**_

_**« Chez Sakura. »**_

-Sakura, je vais chez moi !

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'il avait déjà disparut pour rejoindre son blondinet. Le brun attrapa ses écouteurs et enclencha une mélodie sur la qu'elle il chanta une chanson qu'il avait écrite il y a longtemps. Vers sa rencontre avec Sakura.

**...**

**« The Only Hope For Me Is You » par My Chemical Romance.**

**...**

_**(Remember me, remember me)  
>Remember me<br>Remember me  
>Remember me<br>Remember me**_

_**Where, where will you stand**_  
><em><strong>When all the lights go out<strong>_  
><em><strong>Across these city streets?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Where were you when<strong>_  
><em><strong>All of the embers fell?<strong>_  
><em><strong>I still remember them<strong>_  
><em><strong>Covered in ash<strong>_  
><em><strong>Covered in glass<strong>_  
><em><strong>Covered in all my friends<strong>_  
><em><strong>I still think of the bombs they build<strong>_

_**If there's a place that I could be**_  
><em><strong>Then I'd be another memory<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can I be the only hope for you?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Because you're the only hope for me<strong>_  
><em><strong>And if we can't find where we belong<strong>_  
><em><strong>We'll have to make it on our own<strong>_  
><em><strong>Face all the pain and take it on<strong>_  
><em><strong>Because the only hope for me is you alone<strong>_

_**How would you be**_  
><em><strong>Many years after the disasters<strong>_  
><em><strong>That we've seen<strong>_  
><em><strong>What if we learned<strong>_  
><em><strong>Of all the people burning<strong>_  
><em><strong>Purifying flame<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll say it's okay<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know you can tell<strong>_  
><em><strong>And though you can see me smile<strong>_  
><em><strong>I still think of the guns they sell<strong>_

_**If there's a place that I could be**_  
><em><strong>Then I'd be another memory<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can I be the only hope for you?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Because you're the only hope for me<strong>_  
><em><strong>And if we can't find where we belong<strong>_  
><em><strong>We'll have to make it on our own<strong>_  
><em><strong>Face all the pain and take it on<strong>_  
><em><strong>Because the only hope for me is you alone<strong>_

_**The only hope for me**_  
><em><strong>The only hope for me is you<strong>_  
><em><strong>The only hope for me is you<strong>_  
><em><strong>The only hope for me is you<strong>_  
><em><strong>The only hope for me is you<strong>_  
><em><strong>The only hope is!<strong>_

_**If there's a place that I could be**_  
><em><strong>Then I'd be another memory<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can I be the only hope for you?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Because you're the only hope for me<strong>_  
><em><strong>And if we can't find where we belong<strong>_  
><em><strong>We'll have to make it on our own<strong>_  
><em><strong>Face all the pain and take it on<strong>_  
><em><strong>Because the only hope for me is you alone<strong>_  
><em><strong>The only hope for me is you alone<strong>_

_**...**_

Il comprit. Oui, il venait de comprendre.

Pourquoi son cœur battait aussi fort en présence de Naruto ? C'était pourtant si simple.

Il l'aimait.

**歌**

Sasuke venait d'arriver à l'appartement. Il entra lentement, quand il entendit les voix de son frère et de son ange. Il s'approcha et colla son oreille à la porte de la cuisine.

-Tu devrais lui dire Naruto.

-Mais tu sais très bien qu'il n'est pas gay !

-Qui te dit qu'il n'est pas gay hein ?

-Il est trop fière de lui !

-Mais... putain... tu m'énerves !

-Ouai je sais ! Merci, mais j'ai peur ! Comprend moi... comment je ferais sans lui ?

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Naruto était gay... Gay ! Mais il aimait... un hétéro ?

« C'est pas vrai... »

_~...~...~_

_Des petites reviews ça aide dans l'écriture et ça fait toujours très plaisir ! :D_

_Hésitez pas à me dire comment m'améliorer j'en prendrais compte pour les prochains chapitre ! X3_

_PS : Reviews ? : yeux doux : _


	7. Chapter 7

_**Rêves entrecroisés**_

_Chapitre 7_

**Disclaimer: **Malgré une rencontre forte sympathique. Kishimoto a refusé de me donner ses personnages. Mais, de toute façon je les lui laisse, je ne fais que les lui emprunter gentiment !

**Rating de la fic :** M **| Du chapitre :** T.

**Couples : **Sasunaru – Itagaa.

Coucou tout le monde, et oui je suis en AVANCE cette fois ! Oui, oui et re oui je n'ai pas de retard ! 8D En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaises ! ^^

La chanson en bas est le poème de Usakuma a Sosuke dans Hakkenden. La traduction est de moi alors dites vous qu'il y a sûrement deux trois erreurs !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Nuyui :** Tanks, et pour Sasuke tu sais... l'amour peut rendre con aussi ! x)

**Hinorii :** Coucou à toi aussi, contente que cette fanfic te plaise malgré mes erreurs et bon voilà quoi ! Biz'

**Lacie : **Haha merci ^^

**Filez : **Bénie moi cette fois je suis en avance ! Ah tu l'avais pas vu venir celle la hein ? :3

_Bonne lecture_

**Dans les chapitres précédents :**

Sasuke fait un rêve étrange sur un jeune garçon blond, c'est alors quand allant au parc d'attraction avec son ami Suigetsu, il aperçoit le blondinet. Il va le suivre et un attenta terroriste à lieu quand ils sont dans le palais des glaces. Naruto se fait adopter par les Uchiha. Mikoto meurt. Hinata avoue ses sentiments au blond qui lui dit en aimait un autre, c'est la qu'une nouvelle mission est lancée, qui aime donc Naruto ?

Suite à ça, Sasuke entend une discussion entre son frère et Naruto : Naruto est gay.

_~...~...~_

_**Promesse de mort**_

_**et petite boulette !**_

Dans une sombre et petite ruelle de Tokyo, une très jeune femme aux longs et lisses cheveux noirs attendait en quelque sorte ''patiemment'' quelqu'un. Cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'elle attendait la, et elle n'était pas très patiente en réalité, et au fond d'elle c'était déjà la troisième guerre mondiale. L'homme arriva bien deux bonne minutes plus tard.

-Ah ! Te voilà enfin, j'en avais marre de t'attendre !

-Désolé madame, je ne voulais point être en retard de la sorte, veuillez me pardonner.

-Pourtant tu l'es.. Imbécile ! Tu es vraiment inutile... Je n'ai pas envie de te pardonner. S'exclama la fille.

-Pardon Madame.

La fille l'ignora, préférant largement s'asseoir sur des cartons entassés. Elle croisa les bras rapprochant sa poitrine de façon dites « sensuelle » comme pour punir l'homme devant à elle. La rue n'était pas très large, elle était aussi très sale.

-Dit moi, Yamato-san, pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai demandé de venir ici ?

-Pour parler Madame.

-Oui, tu as tout compris. Mais pour parler de quoi ?

-Du jeune homme de votre cœur Madame.

-Encore dans le mille.

-Donc Madame, est elle sure de vouloir les informations que j'ai trouvé sur votre amour ?

-Oui, dit moi tout Yamato.

-Il est gay.

La demoiselle sembla se bloquait à l'entente de ces mots. Son visage prit une mine dégoutté, elle pâlit encore plus que naturellement.

-Co...comment ?! S'égosilla le femme aux cheveux noirs.

-Il aime les hommes et je sais qui.

-Mais... comment est-ce possible qu'il soit de cette espèce ?! Lui GAY ?!

-Oui, je suis désolé... Naruto-kun est bel et bien homosexuelle Madame.

-C'est pas vrai... Qui est ce connard qui a transformait mon beau blond en merde ?

-Sasuke Uchiha.

La femme ferma les yeux, la haine s'emparant de son âme.

-Lui ? Il va me le payer ! Je...

-Hinata-sama, sous tout mes respects vous ne devriez pas...

-Je sais, je sais ! Bien sur que je ne vais rien faire moi même. Ma réputation est en jeu abruti.

-Bien sur Ma...madame ! Répondit l'homme en s'inclinant. Je suis navré de vous avoir importuné avec mon avis... Veuillez me pardonner Hinata-sama !

Les yeux nacrée de la jeune fille se placèrent dans les siens puis elle s'approcha lentement de lui pour s'arrêtait quelques centimètres devant lui.

-Mon cher serviteur, sais-tu comment te faire pardonner et récompenser ? Demanda la fille d'une voix suave.

-Ma...madame... j..je..

-Fait donc un effort Ya-ma-to.

-Je... dois... tu...tuer Sasuke ?

-Presque !

-Que dois-je... donc faire ?

-Tu dois me le ramener pour, que je puisse le tuer. Prend Naruto en otage s'il le faut, car si par malheur Sasuke l'aimait aussi...

-Je comprend Madame, mais la maison Uchiha est trop bien gardée.

-Crois-tu que les Hyuga non pas la force nécessaire pour les battre ?

-Oui, je le crois. Je suis désolé, mais même après la mort de Fugaku et Mikoto, les Uchiha reste la plus grande famille du pays, et surtout qu'il reste encore beaucoup de membre très puissant.

-Comme qui ?

-Déjà Sasuke et son frère aîné Itachi. Ensuite, leurs cousins Obito et Shisui et surtout le maître de la famille depuis longtemps... Madara Uchiha.

-Quoi ?! Lui ? Mais il n'est pas encore mort ?

-J'ai bien peur que non Madame.

La fille se leva d'un coup, puis disparut dans l'ombre.

**. .**

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il était rentré à l'appartement et il était toujours autant perturbé par ce qu'il avait entendu. Il savait que Naruto était amoureux, il pensait tout d'abord à une fille mais par la suite il apprend qu'il aime un homme très certainement hétéro ! L'Uchiha n'aimait clairement pas ça, il se sentait menacé alors qu'il venait à peine de s'avouer à lui même qu'il aimait Naruto. « _**Putain, j'en ai marre de réfléchir comme ça ! Et puis merde !**_ » Il ne savait plus quoi faire, et ça le dérangeait énormément. C'est comme toujours au bon moment que Gaara fit son entrée dans la pièce. Il s'approcha doucement du brun lui demandant ce qui allait pas. Bien qu'hésitant au début, Sasuke décida de lui dire. Gaara sous ses airs d'affreux psychopathe était quelqu'un de bien. Il ne pouvait pas niai la vérité. Gaara resta silencieux un moment avant de lui dire :

-Tu as encore t'es chance, il te croit hétéro à toi aussi.

-Il me croit hétéro ? Pourquoi mon frère ne lui a rien dit alors ? Questionna le plus jeune Uchiha.

-Qui sait, ça l'amuse peut être, ou il n'est pas sur que tu l'aimes toi en retour.

Sasuke grogna en se frottant la tête de sorte à réfléchir plus calmement. Le rouquin avait très certainement plus que raison. Mais, qu'allait il faire si ce n'était pas lui l'heureux élu ? Quelqu'un devait savoir qui aimait Naruto à par son crétin de frère, il en était sur.

-Je vais voir Sakura !

**. .**

Sakura était heureuse d'avoir enfin fini son œuvre. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle relisait les paroles de sa chanson.

**...**

**« Light Up The Sky » par Thousand Foot Krutch**

_**Watch me light the sky  
>Watch me light the sky<strong>_

_Regarde-moi illuminer le ciel_  
><em>Regarde-moi illuminer le ciel<em>

_**Hands held high sweat dripping off me  
>Light it softly, got these fakers trying to stop me<br>This ain't a hobby it's a way of life  
>Just like Holyfield and Tyson, gloves on fight night<br>Boom here comes the hurricane monsoon  
>Switched up, came to redecorate the room<br>My ears are ringing from hearing the same sound  
>So what now all of the walls just came down<br>I blaze a trail like the rays from taillights  
>Sound shaking the ground like earthquakes hail might<br>Someday I'll die but not tonight  
>Excuse me while I light up the sky<strong>_

_Les mains levées la sueur ruisselant sur moi_  
><em>Allume la doucement, j'ai les imposteurs qui essayent de me stopper<em>  
><em>ce n'est pas un passe-temps, c'est un chemin de vie<em>  
><em>Tout comme Holyfield et Tyson, gants en main se battant la nuit<em>  
><em>grondement vient l'ouragan des moussons<em>  
><em>Allume, vint re-décorer la chambre<em>  
><em>Mes oreilles sonnent en entendant le même son<em>  
><em>donc quoi maintenant juste tous les murs s'effondrent<em>  
><em>je brûle une piste comme les rayons de feux arrières<em>  
><em>le son secoue le sol comme des tremblements de terre avec la force de la grêle<em>  
><em>un jour je mourrai mais pas ce soir<em>  
><em>Excuse-moi pendant que j'illumine le ciel<em>

_**Watch me light the sky  
><strong>_  
><em>Regarde-moi illuminer le ciel (Illumine le ciel)<em>

_**Game time ripping mint condition  
>Lights out stomping all competition<br>My upmost to it's highest it gets no flyer  
>Uh oh we set the mainframe on fire<br>Boom cold lead from the peddle I push to the metal  
>The dust never settles<br>F5 level kick up the bass in the tremble  
>Because faith that's rebel, I could show you the devil<br>I blaze a trail like the rays from taillights  
>Sound shaking the ground like earthquakes and hail might<br>Someday I'll die but not tonight  
>Excuse me while I light up the sky<strong>_

_Le temps du jeu déchire un parfait état_  
><em>Décamper, marcher d'un pas lourd toute la compétition<em>  
><em>ma sangle est la plus haute elle n'a pas de passager<em>  
><em>uh oh on a mis le feu à l'unité centrale<em>  
><em>Grondement un froid meneur de la pédale, je pousse le métal<em>  
><em>la poussière ne s'est jamais installée<em>  
><em>Niveau F5 soulève la basse dans le tremblement<em>  
><em>Parce que la foi c'est rebelle, je peux vous montrer le diable<em>  
><em>je brûle une piste comme les rayons de feux arrières<em>  
><em>le son secoue le sol comme des tremblements de terre avec la force de la grêle<em>  
><em>un jour je mourrai mais pas ce soir<em>  
><em>excuse-moi pendant que j'illumine le ciel<em>

_**Watch me light the sky**_

_Regarde-moi illuminer le ciel (Illumine le ciel)_

_**Nowhere else have I seen such lions led by lambs  
>So if you're not afraid of us stand up and take my hand<br>We got a battle upfront but beyond that's the promise land  
>And when we all shout together then believe me they'll understand<strong>_

_Nulle part ailleurs j'ai vu de tel led lions par agneau_  
><em>donc si vous n'êtes pas effrayés de nous levez-vous et prenez ma main<em>  
><em>on a une bataille à l'avance mais au-delà c'est la Terre promise<em>  
><em>et quand on crie tous ensemble alors crois-moi qu'ils comprendront<em>

_**Nowhere else have I seen such lions led by lambs  
>So if you're not afraid of us stand up and take my hand<br>We got a battle upfront but beyond that's the promise land  
>And when we all shout together then believe me they'll understand<strong>_

_Nulle part ailleurs j'ai vu de tel led lions par agneau_  
><em>donc si vous n'êtes pas effrayés de nous levez-vous et prenez ma main<em>  
><em>On a une bataille à l'avance mais au-delà c'est la Terre promise<em>  
><em>et quand on crie tous ensemble alors crois-moi qu'ils comprendront<em>

_**I blaze a trail like the rays from taillights  
>Sound shaking the ground like earthquakes and hail might<br>Someday I'll die but not tonight  
>Excuse me while I light up the sky<strong>_

_Je brûle une piste comme les rayons de feux arrières_  
><em>le son secoue le sol comme des tremblements de terre avec la force de la grêle<em>  
><em>un jour je mourrai mais pas ce soir<em>  
><em>Excuse-moi pendant que j'illumine le ciel<em>

_**Watch me light the sky  
>Excuse me while I light up the sky <strong>_

_Regarde-moi illuminer le ciel (Illumine le ciel)_  
><em>Excuse-moi pendant que j'illumine le ciel <em>

…

A la fin de sa lecture, un magnifique sourire éclaira son visage. La sonnette la fit sortir de ses rêveries. « _**Merde, qui est la ? Sûrement Dei' **_» pensa la rose. Elle descendit et quand elle ouvrit la porte, se dit «_** Merde, perdu... C'est... SASUKE ?! **_», elle le regarda un peu choqué de le voir essoufflé devant SA porte.

-Qu'est ce qui a ? Demanda la rose.

-Je... j'ai... j'ai

-Bon, premièrement calme toi je comprend rien de ce que tu me racontes mon beau.

-NARUTO EST GAY !

-Ah... ça je le savais après tout il aime...

Sakura se stoppa d'un seul coup. Elle regarda Sasuke, qui la regardait lui même d'un regard « _Dit moi qui est ce mec ou je te tue, t'écrase et te momifie ! _»

-Euh...

-Alors... tu sais qui est ce mec n'est ce pas Sa-ku-ra ?

-En fait, hésita la rosée.

-Qui est-ce ? La questionna t-il.

-C'est...

Il avait froid, il était seul dehors sans rien ni personne pour le soutenir. Il avait peur, il était perdu.

« Maman ? » Appela l'enfant.

Aucune réponse, l'enfant ce mit à sangloter, il avait vraiment peur maintenant. Il n'aimait pas être seul comme ça. Il appela alors son père et encore une fois aucune réponse se fit entendre. L'enfant se mit à pleurer.

« Oka-san... Doko... (Maman... Où...) »

L'enfant sécha de ses petites mains ses larmes. Puis se leva, et porta en suivant ses frêles mains à son cœur.

« _**Hanbun Hanbun**_

_Une moitié, une moitié,_  
><em><strong>Omae wa hanbun<strong>_

_Tu es une moitié,__**  
>Inu to omae de hitotsu zutsu<strong>_

_Le chien et toi, n'êtes que des moitiés.__**  
>Keredo omae wa hanbun dake<strong>_

_Pourtant, tu es une moitié.__**  
>Omae no tamashii hanbun dake<strong>_

_Ton âme n'est qu'une moitié,__**  
>Mou hanbun doko e itta<strong>_

_Mais où est donc l'autre moitié ?_»

_~...~...~_

_Des reviews ça fait toujours plaisirs, ça nous aide et nous donne la force d'écrire plus vite pour votre plaisirs (comme pour le notre), donc n'hésitez pas a laissez une petite reviews !_

**Sasuke :** Tu es vraiment désespéré...

**Moi : **Je te prierais de fermer ta gueule Sasu', tu voudrais pas que je change quelques petites choses dans la fic n'est ce pas ?

**Naruto : **NAAAAN ! Ne lui fait pas de mal ! SORA LAISSE LE PITIE !

**Gaara : **Elle est vraiment en...

**Sasu et Naru : **TA GUEULE GAARA !

**Itachi : **Bon pendant qu'ils se battent, laissez nous un petit message les gens, je vous ferais de gros bisous !

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre...

**Sasuke : **TAIS TOI ! Frère débile, pervers et idiiiiiot !


End file.
